Necessary
by Jemi
Summary: AU. The past is something that follows a person, now matter how far he runs. When events linked to the past intrude on the present, how will our Titan's deal? Rob&Star fic. Please Review Story is way better than summary. I promise
1. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N I have re-written parts of this. I thought that there were too many jumps in the plot, so I tried to create a more flowing theme. I know I am using Logan and a first name instead of the last, but Garfield is the name of a cat, and it will forever be the name of a cat. I just could not in good conscience use it. I would get confused.

I want to mention to Rating. Right now it is 'R' and it might seem a little steep, even with the description of the mutilation. However, in later chapters there will be adult sexual situations, and therefore, the 'R' rating.

I would also like to mention Reviews. I love reviews, good, bad, flames, etc. I would like it if everyone reviewed; however, I know that will not happen. So, if you do review, please be kind about it. If you are going to criticize, please be constructive about it. Offer suggestions and ideas about how the story could be better. Don't just be cruel.

I believe that is all right now. I shall not take up any more valuable reading time.

Part A

Raven walked into a building that was in the better part of town. It was in a gated community, and had a security guard posted at said gate. So, why she was getting a call to investigate a supposed suspicious death was beyond her. But, she got the call and left her warm and inviting bed so inspect it.

The building had police standing out front, guarding the crime scene from the public. They all knew her by sight and so let Raven in without any questions. As she was walking up the stairs, Raven smelled a coppery substance in the air. If she could smell the blood all the way down here, something bad must have happened. When Raven got to the floor where the smell was the strongest, she knew it would be worse than what she'd ever seen before.

On the wall at the entrance blood was smeared. It looked like someone dipped paint in a paintbrush and splattered it on the walls. When she got into the living room, the couch was washed with blood. 'That must be where the person was killed.' There was an empty spot on the couch, an interruption in the blood spatter. A trail of smeared blood was leading towards the bedroom. On the bed was where Raven found the body. In life the victim would have been beautiful. Her hair was a soft curly blonde, and her skin would have been a perfect milky cream color. Even in death, if one could get past the mutilation, she was beautiful.

The victim's chest cavity was ripped open, her heart missing. Her legs were swollen and bruised, as were her arms. The only part of the victim not disfigured was the face. Raven hadn't seen anything like it in all her years of solving crime. This wasn't just a murder; it was an insult to the victim. She walked closer to the bed to get a better look, but was stopped by a voice.

"Her name is June."

Raven looked up startled, her hand going to her gun. Coming out of the shadows was a woman. When she was fully emerged, Raven noticed she didn't have any blood on her. She was tall, taller than Raven, with red hair, and eerily bright, emerald green eyes. She was slender and wearing a light beige business pantsuit, with a lilac shirt and black boots.

"Who are you?" Raven wasn't taking any chances; sometimes the murderer came back to the scene of the crime. She kept her hand on her gun, just in case, and prepared herself to call for help if needed.

"I am called Kori. You must be Raven." It was not a question, but a statement. The two women stared at each other, sizing the other up until Logan walked in. Logan was Raven's partner, one she grudgingly accepted. His past was shady and uncertain, but he'd earned Raven's trust, one of a very select few.

Logan walked in and looked around at the bloodied room. He barely glanced at the bed, not wanting to go there quite yet. It was still too soon after breakfast. He instead took inventory of the room, sizing up who the victim was.

Overall, it was a typical chick room. Pastel curtains, beige carpets, cosmetics, little nick-knacks. The only thing really out of place was all the blood and the corpse.

When Logan spotted Raven, his eyes widened when he saw who else was in the room. _'It can't be.' _Seeing a face from his past brought back some unwelcome memories.

He mentally shook his head and readied himself to look at the bed. The body seemed peaceful, if a person could overlook the gaping hole in the chest. He remembered that face well. June. She was like a sister to Logan. But that was another life, in another time.

Logan managed to not jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew immediately who it was.

"Logan?"

"And that is why I am a vegetarian."

"Logan!" Raven snapped at her partner, disgust in her voice.

"Sorry Raven, but it gets to you. I had to say something. It never ceases to amaze me what one human being can do to another."

"Yeah, but still. Your sense of humor comes up at the worst times, and it's not even very good to begin with."

"Yeah, yeah. So, who's that?" Logan decided to keep his knowledge of Kori to himself until he could figure out what was going on.

"Her name is Kori, and that's as far was we got. I don't like the looks of her."

Logan couldn't help it, so with a mischievous grin; he said to Raven, "I dunno, she looks pretty good to me."

Raven glared at her partner, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry. So let's see what we can find out."

Logan put on his most charming face and walked straight into his past.

****

Part B

Kori watched as Logan, a person she never thought to see again, walked up to her. He'd grown since last she saw him, but he'd also gotten more handsome. She knew he was doing well for himself.

"So, Kori was it. What are you doing here?"

He was pretending not to know her because of Raven. Kori decided she could accept his wishes.

"I am the one who found her." Kori was making it a point to only answer the question and nothing more. She was not one to divulge information freely.

"Why don't we step outside in a more clean environment?"

Kori nodded and followed the two out of the room. She never once looked back. Once in the living room, while not cleaner, at least it didn't have a corpse; they got back down to business.

"So, you found the body?"

"Yes." Kori didn't bother stating that she had just said that.

"About what time was that?" Kori noticed that only Logan was asking the questions. Raven was watching, observing and taking notes. They worked well as a team, putting up a united front. Raven would be the stoic, quiet observer, while Logan would put the person to whom he was speaking at ease.

"I arrived here at six-thirty this morning."

"Why so early?"

"It is the time I usually come here."

"Why?"

"It was a habit we started a while back. We would drive into work together after we dropped off Declan at the daycare."

Logan nodded while Raven wrote in her notebook.

"You know her well then?"  
This time it was Raven who spoke, and Kori gave in to her impulse to be a smart-ass.

"I know her well enough to pick her up at six-thirty every morning.

Without missing a beat Raven came back.

"How about well enough to kill her?"

There was a silence so strong that the proverbial pin could have dropped. Logan looked away uncomfortably, while Raven looked Kori straight in the eye. Kori stared back. It was a contest of wills, with neither combatant backing down.

"Yes, I do know her that well. However, if that is your subtle way of asking me if I killed her, if I could have possibly done _that_ to a woman I consider my sister, then the answer is no."

Raven narrowed her eyes at Kori who just stood serenely under the glare. It was Logan who broke the silence.

"Sorry about that. It is procedure of course, but it could have been done a bit more delicately." The last bit was thrown in for Raven's benefit, who just shrugged at the comment. Logan was torn. He knew that Kori was the most logical suspect right now, well her and any boyfriend or husband of June's, but he knew Kori, and everything she had done for him in the past.

"Kori?" A small and quiet voice interrupted anything further that might have happened. The three adults turned to look at the intruder, only to find a little boy. He had blond hair, and big blue eyes that were still puffy from sleep. He was wearing a pair of blue pajamas and holding a teddy bear. He appeared to be about four years old.

"Declan. Honey, what are you doing here?" Kori knelt down and picked up the little boy, who thankfully didn't seem to notice the décor of the living room. Kori spared barely a glance at the other two before she hurriedly walked out of the scene of such death.

When she got to the lobby of the building, Kori put down the little boy and took a good look at him. His eyes seemed unfocused, and his skin was clammy. She ignored the sound of two sets of footsteps behind her and continued to check out her Godson.

Logan was the one to speak. "Was he there for what happened? How could he have slept through it?"

"He was drugged. Look at his eyes; they're dilated and non-reactive. His skin in clammy and cold. His eyes are also out of focus. He wasn't conscious for any of it. Declan, honey, what was the last thing you did last night?"

"Mommy putting me to bed and giving me a kiss. I told her not to do it anymore because it was gross, but she said she would always do it because I was her little boy."

"Do you remember hearing anything last night that sounded weird to you?"

Declan shook his head no, and raised a fist to rub his eyes.

"Kori, I don't feel good."

"I know, honey. We are going to get you to the hospital so they can fix you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Where's Mommy?"

Kori didn't answer; she just picked him up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital." Kori kept walking squinting her eyes against the sun when she got outside. The day was in direct contrast with the events that happened in the room in an uptown apartment. It was bright and sunny and warm. Birds were chirping and kids were out playing. People were happy. Didn't they know that someone in their neighborhood was just brutally murdered? Didn't they know that June was mutilated, her body beaten and bruised, her heart ripped from her chest for the entire world to see?

"We aren't finished talking to you yet."

Kori stopped walking, clutching the little boy to her. She looked at Raven, scowling, and at Logan, his eyes betraying his internal struggle with that he knew and couldn't tell Raven.

"I'll be at the hospital, I will stay there. I'll give you my cell phone number. You can call me anytime you wish; you can even follow me to the hospital. Either way, I am going there and that is where you will find me. I need to contact Austin. He needs to be told. I won't leave the hospital until you speak with me again." And so saying, Kori turned around and walked to her car, parked just down the street.

Raven was going to say something again, most likely to stop her, but Logan put his hand on her arm and shook his head no.

"We'll speak with her again. Right now, you and I have to get back inside."

Logan took one last look at where Kori was currently driving down the street before he headed back upstairs back to the scene of his friend's murder.

****

Part C

After taking Declan to the hospital, Kori tried to contact Austin, June's husband. He was currently out of state, so had no idea what happened to his wife. So far she had been unsuccessful in getting a hold of him, but she would keep trying.

The doctors examined Declan, but found nothing seriously wrong with him. He was drugged, apparently with Valium, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to knock him out. Luckily, Declan had not been the target, and thankfully, he didn't wake up to find his mother. June had signed a power of attorney allowing Kori to decide any medical treatments for Declan in a parent's absence, and right now, the doctors wanted to keep Declan in the hospital until the effect of the Valium wore off. They didn't know the dose he was given, and they wanted to be sure things would be all right.

Now all she had to do was call into work and cancel the meeting, then try and call Austin again, and…the others. She sat down in one of the plastic chairs and let the enormity of it all fall down on her. Oh, she didn't cry, not here and not now, but she wanted to. Goodness how she wanted to cry. Her best friend, her sister, was murdered. And she was murdered in such a way. It was ritualistic, and familiar. She looked up at the sound of footsteps on the floor, masking any signs of weakness she may have shown. It was Logan, followed closely by Raven. Both were looking grim.

"Kori how is the boy?"

"Declan is fine. He was drugged with some Valium, so that would explain why he didn't hear anything. The doctors want to keep him here a while longer because of the dosage, something to do with that. They want to be safe."

"Do you know where Austin is?"

"Yes. He is currently out of state. He had a meeting that he had to take personally. I have already left a few voice messages for him to come home."

"We have some more questions we'd like to ask you."

Kori looked at Raven and nodded her consent.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kill June?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"Anyone threaten her? Harass her? Anything like that?"

"Not that she ever told me. And she would tell me if something like that happened. As far as I know she didn't have any enemies that would want her dead."

"Where were you last night between eleven-thirty and two-thirty?"

"I was at my home office, finalizing some details for a meeting we had today."

"Anyone who could verify that?"

"No I live alone, but it would be logged on my computer. I turned it off at about one-forty I think, then I drank a glass of wine and went to bed."

"Okay. Thank you. We will be in touch with you."

Raven asked all the questions, her voice a steady monotone. She made notes in her little notebook, all business. Logan was watching Kori, trying to decipher what was going on in her head. Usually she was as easy to read as a book, but it looked like she learned to hide her feelings pretty well. Kind of like another person he knew.

Raven started walking out and when she noticed Logan wasn't with her, she stopped and looked back. He was standing there, looking at Kori. They knew each other, she could sense it, but what she didn't know was how well.

"Logan?" Her voice was sharper, more impatient than it probably should have been, but she really didn't like Kori.

"Just a minute Rae."

Logan took a step closer to Kori. He put his hand on her shoulder and could feel her tense, just a little.

"Kori. Are you going to be alright alone?"

"Yes, Logan. I will be fine, thank you. You must catch up with your partner before she decides to arrest me anyway."

"Yeah. Listen, I want to be there. Call me when the plans for the funeral are made. Call me if I can be of any help. Hell, just call me, okay."

Kori managed a little half smile and nodded her head. Logan smiled too, and squeezed her shoulder before letting his hand drop. He took out a business card and handed it to her. Then he turned and jogged to catch up with Raven.

She didn't say anything on the way to the car. She didn't say anything on the way to the morgue to check out the progress the M.E. was making with the body. He was backed up, so it was only a preliminary report. She didn't say anything on the way back to their office. She didn't say anything when they were at the office. It was only after she filed the paper work and made a few calls that Raven decided to talk to Logan.

"You know her."

Logan looked up from what he was doing and looked at Raven. She was dressed in her usual black outfit, and her shiny black hair was down and straight as usual. She really didn't look happy about his knowing Kori.

"Yes, I know her."

"How long?"

"Over a decade. Although I haven't seen her in the past five years."

"Will this affect your ability to work on the case?"

"No, why?"

"She is our prime suspect. If she is guilty, you cannot hesitate to do what is necessary. Don't let any feelings you have for her get in the way of you doing your job, or I will take you off of this case."

Logan was just about to protest when Victor walked in. Victory was big, black and had an attitude to match. He was also the best person to have watching your back. He was a sort of silent partner in the crime solving business. With his underground connections and reputation, he could get into and out of a lot of places Raven and Logan wouldn't want to touch. Victor walked in; greasy from working on his car, a.k.a his pride and joy.

"Why would you take Logan off a case?"

Victor poured himself some coffee, and sat down in a chair that he managed to make look like a miniature.

"A woman was murdered in her room. Her chest was opened and her heart removed. The rest of her body was mutilated. Her husband is out of town, but after some checking, he seems to have an alibi, and Logan knows the only other prime suspect."

Victor merely raised an eyebrow at the brief description of the crime, but he grinned when Raven mentioned the last bit.

"Is she at least hot? What's her name?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but Logan didn't even crack a smile. Victor caught sight of that and immediately all mirth left.

"Kori."

Victor lifted an eyebrow, "who was killed?"

"June."

Victor shook his head and left the room, Logan following soon after.

Raven wasn't sure she liked the fact that Victor seemed to know both the victim and suspect as well. She looked down at her notes, trying to get a fell for what happened to that woman. However, her mind kept straying to Logan and Victor and their connection to the deceased. And their connection to Kori. Raven went to the computer and decided to do some research on her prime suspect.

__

Name: Kori Anders

DOB: Exact Date unknown.

Age: 23

Occupation: rumored to have a connection to Tamaran Industries.

History: No record of any kind before five years ago.

There was no information of any kind on Kori Anders. She didn't even have a parking ticket. Most definitely nothing linking her to any kind of homicidal acts of violence.

Not finding anything on Kori Anders, Raven decided to find any information of Tamaran Industries. Turned out it was a modeling/fashion industry. They make clothes, but didn't design them. They also sponsored several models. It also seemed Tamaran Inc. generously donated to charity; youth groups, non-profit organizations, and sponsored some shelters. However, there was nothing blatantly linking Kori Anders with the company.

All in all, it appeared to Raven that Kori was a woman who did not want to be easily found. But whom was she hiding from?

Logan followed Victor to the garage. Victor leaned against his car, absently rubbing it. Logan sat in one of the rolling chairs.

"June. I can't believe that. She was…" Victor trailed off, not certain how to describe someone he hadn't seen in over five years.

"She's married, and has a kid. Declan is her son, he's four-years-old, and was present when June was being murdered. Thankfully he was drugged, so wasn't awake for it. And her husband was gone on a business meeting. Kori found the body, and new, she is Raven's number one suspect for the job.

"Man, Kori would never kill someone, especially not the way Raven described the murder."

"That's the Kori we know then, Victor. Remember, Kori didn't leave when we did. In fact, I'm sure after she helped us leave, Kori got the punishment, and you know how harsh those punishments can be. Kori spent a year alone in that place. Who knows how much she changed. Victor, I saw her today, in that room. I know she was a sort of nurse back then, and that she's seen a lot of heavy stuff, but in that room, it was like…I dunno, she was clam and collected. Almost as if she wasn't affected by the sight. And I was most definitely affected by the sight. She had most definitely changed."

"But still, in any worse case scenario, could you imagine Kori butchering somebody. I mean, you remember how close she and June were. Could Kori, any variation of Kori, do that to anybody, let alone a friend?"

"No, but she's changed. You didn't see. Remember how you could see everything she was feeling by looking at her face, in her eyes. I couldn't do that. In fact, I think she may be better at hiding than Richard. I don't like thinking that she could become withdrawn, but Victor, we need to face that this Kori is not necessarily the same Kori we knew. While, I honestly don't believe she killed June, we still don't know her anymore."

"Yeah. So, when's the funeral?"

"Don't know yet. I gave Kori my number; she is supposed to call with the details. It'll be weird seeing everyone again. That is, if they even show up.

"Think Richard will show?"

Logan smiled at that question. Richard was a good friend, but he was a sore spot for everyone, mostly Kori. "It would be a show worth seeing; the reunion of Richard and Kori. I bet you she's way pissed at him."

"No kidding. I remember how she was after he left. Those were some bad times for everyone. Nobody liked seeing Kori upset."

"Yeah. So, Logan, do we tell Raven? And if we do, how much?"

"Victor, that is the sixty-four thousand dollar question. How much do we tell her without telling her anything, but not make it seem like we're telling her nothing."

"Man, I have no idea what you just said. But she like you more than she likes me, so you tell her."

"Thanks for dumping it all on my shoulders."

Victor laughed, and then went over to pour himself some water. Raven walked in then, and told Logan that they were going to the morgue.

They went into the examining room in the morgue, a place that never failed to totally creep Logan out. Raven walked through, completely unaffected by the sights and smells of death. She walked right up to the body.

"The killer did most of my work for me. However, not really up to my standards. It was messy; whoever did this butchered the poor girl. I can't really tell you much. Her arms and legs were broken while she was alive. The person started cutting her chest while she was alive, but thankfully she was drugged so she didn't feel much for long. I can't tell you what kind of knife was used or how large because it is a mess in there.

"Find anything of interest?"

"Yeah, I found a chip, like a poker chip, inserted in the victim's lung. It's over there. It has one side black and the other side yellow."

Logan froze when he hears bout the chip, and he would swear his heart almost stopped beating when he heard about the colors. How many more surprises is he in for?

"Logan, are you alright? I think you stopped breathing."

"The smell of human insides and formaldehyde got to me. I think I'll wait outside."

Once outside, he pulled out his cell phone and called Victor.

"Victor, the M.E. just found a yellow and black chip inside June's lung."

"I…how is that possible. I thought she was dead. That building and all those stones fell on her."

"Yeah, well. I guess it was a mistake not looking for a body."

"No kidding. Man, Terra's back."

****

Part D

Kori called Logan; the funeral was set for a week later. There were a few people with whom June worked. Raven recognized them from when she pulled the employee files. There were a few, however, that Raven could not place as family or co-workers or as anyone June associated with. There was nothing ostentatious or gaudy about the ceremony, and hardly anyone wore black. They were wearing soft colors: pale blues, baby pinks, pale yellows. Kori was wearing a lily purple Dress. About three days after June was murdered, Austin came back. When he was told what happened, the man crumbled and cried in Kori's arms. June was his world and he seemed so lost now that she was gone.

Raven was standing on the outskirts of the cemetery, watching. She was there to keep an eye on Kori, and because Logan asked her to come. She still didn't know his story, but she would. Logan was standing next to Kori and Victor. Everyone there said a little something about June. It was the usual things heard at a funeral. She was nice, she was sweet and kind and smart and funny, and, and, and.

Raven was startled when she heard the roar of a motorcycle behind her. When she turned around, she saw said motorcycle. The rider was wearing black riding leathers, gloves, pants, boots, jacket, everything. His helmet was pure black as well. When he took off his helmet, a main of messy ebony hair was revealed. A tanned, sculpted face lie beneath the unruly mass of hair. Before turning to face his audience, he put on a pair of dark reflective sunglasses.

"Is it over?"

His voice was deep and melodic, husky from lack of use.

"They just lowered the casket into the ground."

He smirked, and said, "Good, I'm right on time." Then he walked toward the now four people remaining around the grave.

Logan looked up and saw Raven looking at something behind her. He couldn't see because a copse of trees was in the way. He looked back down into the grave, at the casket that was just lowered. He had so many memories of June, and none of them meshed with the last image he had of her; lying on her bed, a bloodied mess, and her chest gaping open.

Logan looked up again and finally saw to whom Raven was speaking. Logan smirked, then looked over at Kori. This was going to be interesting. He poked her in her side, and when she looked at him, frowning, he nodded his head in the direction of Raven and the new arrival. Her eyes widened and one word formed on her lips.

Kori was in a daze. The funeral of someone she loved dearly was taking place. It seemed so surreal. She didn't remember any of the service. Kori made it a point to remind everyone not to wear black. That wasn't what June wanted. She wanted people to celebrate her life, not morn her death. She couldn't have known how she would die though. Still, Kori felt it necessary to honor June's wishes.

Kori was holding the dagger in her left hand and looking in the grave when she felt Logan poke her side. Confused and a little annoyed, she frowned up at him, and then noticed his smirk. When he nodded his head in the direction in front of them, her confusion turned to shock. Her eyes widened, and one word formed on her lips at the sight of the man sauntering towards them.

"Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N I have also rewritten parts of chapter two. Hopefully it more fully offers a continuous plot development.

**_I would like to take the time to thank the people who took the time to review. Even if all you say is "good job," or "it sucks," I would appreciate the reviews._**

For the context of this story, I am referring to Beast Boy, as Changeling. It fits better with my plot. Because this is an Alternate Universe story, they don't have powers, so it would not be fitting to name someone Beast Boy, when all I want him to do is change appearances, human appearances. So, I'm sorry, but it is Changeling.

Part A

Kori watched as Richard approached. His stride was purposeful, and wasn't so much a walk as a saunter. He'd gotten taller, a little. Then again, it had been five years, so maybe her memory of a little off. She noticed he wore black leather, and immediately wished she hadn't noticed. He did managed to pull off the black leather look very well. And of course Richard had his dark sunglasses on. He always wore them, even in the dark. It was odd really, but Kori decided everyone needed some sort of shield from the world's prying eyes.

Richard hadn't changed that much. His hair was longer and tied back. His shoulders were a bit broader, and he seemed bigger. Maybe he worked out. His smirk had gotten more potent too. Kori's hand clutched the dagger at her side more tightly and moved a little closer to Austin and Declan. She put her free hand on Declan's shoulder. Her body tensed further when Richard stopped in front of Declan.

The little boy was in complete awe of Richard; to him Richard was bigger than life. "It's nice to see you again Declan. The last time I saw you, you were just a few days old and in the hospital." He looked up at Austin and added, "I only wish it was under different circumstances."

He turned to look at Kori. He noted the changes in her right away. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her hips now; it also seemed brighter, redder. Her eyes were still just as amazingly emerald, but now he could see how much the years have added to them. He noted the tension and grief around her eye and mouth, in the set of her shoulders. The outfit she wore was simple, but did amazing things for her figure. It was lavender, and he didn't know how to explain it, but it was flow-y whenever the wind caught it. It came down to mid-calf on her. All in all, Richard thought that in the five years since he'd seen her, Kori had only gotten more beautiful.

"Hello Kori, been a long time." Kori pushed down any tension and apprehension she felt and put as much haughtiness in her voice as she could under the circumstances.

"Yes, _Dick_, five years is a long time."

He smiled at her derogatory use of his nickname. "So frosty."

"When it comes to you Richard, I have moved way past frosty and on to glacial. What are you doing here?"

Any teasing expression Richard had vanished when he looked directly into Kori's eyes.

"What ever you may think of me Kori, June was a dear friend to me too. I have every right to be here as you do."

Kori nodded. She was close to breaking, and she would be damned if she did it here in front of Richard. So she swallowed hard, nodded, and then looked down to the knife in her hand, just in case any telltale signs of how close she was to the edge were showing.

The knife was a beautiful piece of craftsman ship. The handle was made out of obsidian, with a black pearl lodged at the bottom of it. The blade was made out of platinum, and sitting on the bottom of the guard was a diamond. It was five inches long, double edged, and sharper than a scalpel. Her most prized possession, despite who gave it to her.

"Let's do this." Richard and Logan nodded while Austin took Declan's hand and they moved to the other side of the grave. Richard stood to Kori's left, Logan to her right and Victor to his right. Only four other people had remained at the grave and they stood to the right of Victor, curving around the grave. Kori stepped up to the grave, and held her right hand out. With the knife in her left, she sliced her palm, letting the blood well up in the center. Then she turned her hand over, watching as drops of blood dropped into the grave, mixing with the earth.

"You were my sister, not of my blood, but of my heart and soul. With my blood, I vow that you killer will be brought to justice. _My_ justice." She closed her hand into a fist to stop the blood, and then handed the knife to Richard. He did the same as her, saying, "You were a dear friend, sometimes more," he smirked as Kori's hard glare. "And I promise, the one who did this to you will pay. He will be brought to justice. Our justice." He handed the knife to Logan, and he too did the same as the others.

"June, I have fond memories of our too short of a time together. But I swear, I will do everything within my power to help find the one who took you from us." Almost as an after thought, he added, "I also promise to try and keep those two in line. "

They smiled, and Logan handed the knife back to Victor.

"You were named aptly, as bright and warm as the month. I swear I will do everything in my power to help avenge you death little sister."

It went down the line of the four other people there. Finally, the knife was returned to Kori. She put it back in its sheath which she wore strapped to her leg, under her skirt. They all stood back from the grave and watched as it was filled in.

Raven watched the ceremony, a little in awe of the power in it. The figures, while maybe not knowing it, forged a bond that was almost unbreakable. The setting was picturesque. The sky was cloudy, it was sprinkling, and the wind was blowing just so. And statuesque were people standing by the grave of their fallen friend. Wait, since when did she start waxing poetics? The mood of the day must be getting to her, she hadn't done any poetry since she was a teenager, and it was way darker than what she was thinking now. She shook her head to clear it and watched Austin pick Declan up and walk off. That left only Kori, and Richard, whom Raven recognized from several newsreels, Logan and Victor. She watched as they started to talk.

"While I was in the autopsy room with Raven, the M.E. found a black and yellow chip in June's lung."

Richard and Kori's gaze instantly snapped to Logan

"Are you certain?"

Logan only reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the chip. On it was etched a T. He handed it to Kori, who handed it to Richard.

"At least we know who did it. But I though Terra was dead. Didn't you guys take care of that?"

Kori glared up at him. She paused for a second to notice that he was finally taller than her, but didn't linger on the thought.

"Apparently the job was not done properly. You should have been there if you believe the job was not right. Since you were not I do not want to hear about it from you." She sounded a little petulant, but so what. Richard being here only reopened old wounds, and added salt to new ones.

"What I'm saying is, if Terra survived, maybe someone else did too."

"Oh, dear." All other thoughts disappeared. Things could get really bad if other people still managed to survive. Very, really bad.

"Yeah, so I guess we should watch our back huh? I don't think Terra would be too happy with us." Victor looked over his shoulder wile he was talking, noticing Raven was still standing by the trees.

"We should also tell Raven. She's been pretty patient, but she could be put in danger as well."

"She does not like me. You guys tell her. But only tell her what she needs to know to keep herself safe. I do not trust her." Logan opened his mouth to protest but Kori cut him off.

"No Logan, I do not trust her and she does not trust me. Only what she needs to know, and anything about you, and Victor if he chooses. Otherwise, Nothing! Please."

He nodded his understanding.

"Mind if I keep this chip Logan?" Logan looked at Richard before giving him his consent, knowing that he'd catch hell from Raven later.

"So, Richard. I hear you've done well for yourself, heir to a multi-billionaire, being on T.V., schmoozing it up with seriously hot chicks."

"Yeah, life has its perks. You've done well for yourself too, becoming a cop. Never thought I'd see that day." Richard had his cocky, teasing smirk in place again.

"Dude, I am not a cop. I am an investigator, Victor is too. We are not cops. I am insulted, we're so much better."

The three guys laughed, causing Kori to role her eyes. She took the chip from Richard and looked at it, then put it in the strap of the knife sheath wrapped around her leg.

Logan and victor said good-bye to Richard, shaking his hand. Then they both went over to Kori and hugged her.

"I'll keep you updated. Okay?"

"I will do the dame. Oh, and tell your partner I am not such a bad person."

"Yeah." The two walked of, leaving Kori alone with Richard.

"What is up with those two?" She asked Logan and victor as they came near her, watching Kori and Richard. Kori had taken Richard's hand and wrapped it in a piece of cloth she removed from a pocket. It was done tenderly and carefully, although for all intents and purposes, from what Raven had seen earlier, Kori seemed unable to stand being in the same breathing vicinity as Richard. Then she took a small piece of cloth and applied it haphazardly to her own hand, not letting Richard help her. Richard seemed in turns annoyed and amused.

Logan shook his head and answered, "No one knows. Way back when, those two were practically inseparable. Richard watched out for Kori, teaching her about life inside the institution. In fact, I think he even taught her English; it was rumored that she didn't know English when she first arrived. Things were going really well, they were the best of friends, some speculation they were more, when one day, he ups and leaves. He doesn't leave an explanation with anybody, not even Kori. She wasn't herself for a long while after that."

"How could he do that?" She didn't know Kori, wasn't even sure she liked her, not positive about her innocence, but leaving a girl high and dry was just plain wrong.

"Don't judge him too harshly, Rae. His past is unknown, but it was harsh."

They watched as Richard took Kori's hand and led her towards them. The two passed with nothing more than a look as acknowledgment. Richard climbed on his motorcycle first, and then waited as Kori got on. He handed her his helmet, then from a compartment, pulled out a spare, identical to the first and put it on himself. Then, revving up the engine, he sped off towards parts unknown.

"Tell me about your past."

Logan looked over at Victor, who nodded then left.

"Alright, but first we have to go to someplace more private. I don't want anyone accidentally overhearing."

Raven nods her understanding and they both walk to his car. They didn't notice the figure standing by the trees, blond hair blowing in the wind. She smiled and walked slowly to the grave, and laughed.

Part B

Logan and Raven were quiet on the drive after deciding that Logan's house was the ideal spot. It was quiet and private, and it would be a comfortable place for Logan to tell an uncomfortable tale. They walked inside and Raven was surprised to see that his house wasn't as messy as she thought it would have been. It was small, but comfortable. It wasn't messy, but it was cluttered and Raven decided it looked lived in. They headed to the kitchen where Logan asked if she wanted anything. She asked if he had any tea, and finding that he did, she waited as he put the water on the stove. The two sat down at the small kitchen table to wait for the kettle to steam.

"Where to begin. When I was young, I think maybe twelve my parents were killed. I didn't have any family who could take care of me, so I was inducted into the system. You know, foster parents, orphanages, and the likes. When I was maybe fourteen, I ran away, lived on the streets for a year. Then this girl found me, told me about a place that takes in kids just like me. It sounded like a dream come true. I went with her, and it was everything she said it was. It was big, and ornate, I got three meals a day, a bed, clothes, showers, and the works. I had to go to classes though, but still, it was cool, and way better than what I had. In addition, we were taught special skills. Some were taught electronics, others were taught fighting techniques, others nursing. I was taught how to change my appearance. I was able to turn into a completely different person. And not just looks. I could change my attitude, voice, accent, everything.

"When I was almost seventeen, I was deemed ready. I was supposed to use my newly acquired talents and gather information, sneak into places, steal things, sort of like a spy. It was the way the kids earned their keep. They had to do what the headmaster told them. I didn't think anything of it. The way I figured, no one was getting hurt, and I did owe the school. So I went along with it, like a game. This went on for a few years, about four I think. I tended to lose track of time. Then, someone got hurt, real hurt, as in dead. I didn't want to play anymore. But disobedience was not something the headmaster tolerated. When I refused to do what he said, when I refused to kill someone who got in my way, I was punished."

The kettle whistled, interrupting the story and startling the two. Logan got up and poured the water into two cups, then set about making the tea for both of them. Raven just sat there, waiting, still processing what she'd heard about her partner. She knew Logan had his secrets, she just didn't know how big they were.

Logan came back with the tea and different accoutrements: milk, sugar, and lemon, anything really to keep his nervous hands busy. Raven was a strictly by the book, legit kind of person. She believed in the black and the white of the law, but where Logan once lived, there were lots of ambiguous yellows, and dreary purples, and some bloody reds.

They were silent as they made their tea; both content for the moment to pretend nothing was wrong, pasts weren't being relived. But Raven knew they had to continue so she was the one who broke the silence.

"What was the punishment?"

"The first time, ten lashings. Kori spent a week tending my wounds. It was another three before I was proclaimed fit to return to the field. When I was ordered to kill someone for some information, I refused. The second punishment was fifty whips. I had to count that time, and if I missed a number, or forgot, I was to start all over again. I only messed up twice before I forced myself to count every lashing until fifty."

Logan flinched with the memory, remembering the stinging pain, the feel of his blood running down his back, of his sweat beading into the cuts. He remembered waking up and seeing Kori and Richard looking down at him, both worried. Kori's eyes filled with compassion and sympathy, and Richard's; well his were covered. He remembered Kori telling him that after he counted the whippings, he's passed out, and they were worried because he'd lost so much blood in such a short period of time. They told him he was unconscious for two days. He also remembered that was the last time he saw Richard. But all he told Raven was that again; Kori was the one to tend his wounds.

"That time, it was almost two months before I was pronounced fit. I knew I would be ordered to kill someone again, and I knew that if I refused this time, I would be sentenced to death. Being only twenty-one at the time, I really didn't want that. But I was willing if it meant that an innocent person would be able to live. However, Kori had other plans. I didn't know it at the time, but she knew Victor. So she and Victor decided to find a way to get me out of the organization before I got killed. In retrospect it was dangerous in its simplicity, or maybe just simply dangerous."

He paused and took a sip of his tea, which was a little bitter. He added a little more sugar before continuing.

"Kori made up a drought that would render me for all intents and purposes dead. That was the only way to get out, if a person died. So, after I was pronounced dead, I was snuck out of the morgue and taken to Victor. He was given the remedy to revive me. In my place was a robot that Victor had fashioned to look exactly like me. I was given a new identity, some money, and the rest is history. I got a job; I met you and lived happily ever after. Any past I may have had while I was in that institution was erased, so there was no way to link them back to me. And that is the story."

Raven had completely forgotten about her tea. Logan was whipped, multiple times. He stole, he was ordered to kill. That was surreal. She could not picture him as doing anything illegal. He always seemed so happy and full of life, like nothing could ever bring him down. But apparently the past was something that still hurt. The two finished their tea in silence.

Part C

Kori held on tightly to Richard, thoroughly enjoying the feel of speeding down the street. It was almost like she was flying, and for that she didn't care where Richard was taking her. Just so long as it was a long time in coming. Unconsciously she tightened her hold around his middle and leaned further into him. And Richard actually smiled a full smile. Quite a rarity for him.

After a twenty-minute ride, Richard stopped in front of a small out of the way café. They were shown to a small table at the back of the restaurant, specifically requested due to the location. A wall on two sides, leaving just the reaming two sides to be watched, surrounded it. Both of their backs were protected.

When the waiter came to take their order, Kori ordered fries and a cheeseburger, and a glass of water, while Richard just ordered some water. They still hadn't said a word to each other, just enjoyed the silence between them, the sounds of the little café, the noise of the street. It seemed almost normal, like they hadn't just buried someone who was brutally murdered.

Richard looked down at Kori's hand as she absently rips her napkin. He saw that it was bleeding, but she's looking out the window, lost in her own world. However, when he took her hand in his, Kori's head snapped around, and she glared at him and tried to take her hand away. He only tightened his hold on her.

"Relax, Kori. You hand started bleeding again, and I just want to take a look at it. You may have cut too deep." He gently took her hand and removed the makeshift bandage. When he saw her hand he frowned at how deep the cut was. He shook his head and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He never put them there, Alfred did, and this time Richard was glad. He took his napkin and dipped it in his glass of water and washed out her cut. She flinched, but otherwise didn't try and take her hand back. Richard then wrapped her hand with the handkerchief. By the time he finished the waiter has brought Kori's food.

Richard watched bemusedly as Kori slathered mustard on her fries and cheeseburger. She always drowned her food in mustard. It was nice to see some things had not changed.

"You are the only person I know who goes through mustard like it's water. How can you stand the taste of that stuff?"

"Because it blocks out the taste of anything else, including the stuff that has gone bad, but being unable to buy any other food, we had to make due with ways to mask the taste. Why? Do you not like the taste?"

Richard filed away her explanation for a later assessment. "No I do not like the taste."

"Does that mean I don't get a goodbye kiss? Because in that case." Kori lifted the mustard bottle up, and squeezed herself a mouth full. She swallowed, gave a moan of ecstasy, then licked her lips; her eyes never leaving Richard's. "Yum."

Richard laughed and shook his head. He sat back in his chair and watched Kori while she ate. It was amazing how much grace she could put into eating. She didn't even drop a crumb or spill any mustard on herself. Of all the things he missed after he left, it was the time he spent with Kori. She was so happy and full of life, even after the lot she was dealt.

"You are staring Richard."

He just smiled, but otherwise didn't stop. Kori rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"Tell me something Richard. Are you happy with your life? Truly satisfied?"

Richard was surprised at the question, especially when he couldn't answer right away. He had to stop and think about it. Was he happy? Sure, he had good times with great people, but even afterwards, he still felt hallow.

"It had been a good life." Richard was talking slowly, carefully choosing his words to convey to most understanding. "And there have been happy times." He left it at that, not saying anything more. Kori nodded, not mentioning that he had not answered the question directly. However, his answer was quite telling. She finished eating before she spoke again.

"Why did you bring me here, Richard?"

He didn't say anything, just reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, then passed it over to Kori. Her brows furrowed when she took it. Richard didn't say anything as she read the short missive, just took a sip of his water.

"Well, okay. 'You did not think you'd get out that easily, did you?' What is that supposed to mean?" She just gave him a confused frown.

"Think about it, Star. Who would have-" At the use of her nickname, Kori looked up at Richard. Not so much looked as visually shredded him to little pieces. If her eyes had laser beams, Richard would be so much laser dust.

"You do not get to call me that. Not anymore."

"What did I do, Kori; and how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"That depends. Why did you leave?"

Richard looked away; it still hurt whenever he thought about that last night there. What he saw and what he did, they still gave him some bad nights, and way too many regrets. But all he said then was, "Because."

"Because why? What could I have possibly done to make you leave? I was with Logan that entire night, from the time you left me in the hospital wing, until I left the next morning to find you gone. What could have happened between then that would have made you leave?"

"You were in the hospital wing the entire night?" Richard asked, his voice full of surprise, a rare thing if Kori had stopped to think about it. But she was too intent on finding out why Richard left. It had been five years and every scenario she came up with was worse than the one before it. The only time she saw Richard, he was on television, and always with a woman named Barbara.

"Yes. One of Logan's more serious wounds re-opened and I had to suture it. Then I had to stay because he went into shock. When I came out the next morning, I found you gone with no note. And there was no way I was able to contact you to find out if you were all right. A person disappearing in that place is not exactly the most calming of things for someone to experience. Then the next thing I knew, you were hanging out with Bruce Wayne and being introduced as his new ward, or adopted son, or heir or whatever."

Richard sat there stunned, unable to make any comments to Kori's words. What she said in the beginning about staying with Logan the entire night was playing and replaying in his mind. If Kori was with Logan, then who was in her room?

"Richard, are you alright?" Richard refocused on the present and Kori sitting in front of him. He just shook his head, and then picked up the letter they'd forgotten about. He re-read the words.

"Kori, there's only one person who would write this letter to me. If Terra survived, than _he_ probably did too." Richard was just about to say more, but a large silver ball with an 'S' insignia on it burst through the window and landed near their feet. The two knew immediately what it was.

Richard got up, grabbed Kori's hand and stared pulling her out of the café. He was counting in his head. '_1...2...3...4...5..._' Meanwhile, Kori was shouting for everyone to get out the café, they were in danger. Unfortunately no one was listening. They were all looking at Richard and Kori strangely.

When Richard reached 10, he was out the door, and by the time he reached 15, he and Kori were on the other side of the street. When he had counted to 20, the world exploded.

Part D

While a little café was being blown up, and people were being wiped up off the streets with a sponge, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a little black and gold dress was entering a small house. The woman who answered the door knew her, so let her in with an open smile. She was serving the girl tea when her two kids came home from school. She was taking her children's backpacks, when she was suddenly attacked. A rag was positioned over her mouth, causing her to choke, and then pass out.

Next, the blond went over the children, knocking them out. She tied the three of them up, put them in the master bedroom, and then sat down at the kitchen table to wait. When Alexander came home, he was met with a woman who should have been dead, sitting at his table, calmly drinking a glass of lemonade. That was the last thing Alexander saw.

Raven and Logan rushed to the site of the explosion. They were surprised to see Kori and Richard there. Raven went up to one of the officers on duty to get the story, and Logan went to speak with Richard and Kori.

"Logan. He's back."

Those three words, spoken so quietly by Kori, were enough to chill Logan's blood. He didn't need to ask if they were sure. He knew. He knew it when he saw Richard's face, he knew it when he read Richard's note. And he would really know it a few days later.

Part E

A few days after the funeral, after Logan told Raven more of his past, after Richard and Kori were almost blown up, a call came in about a suspicious smell coming from a house. Raven and Logan drove out to the house. It was in a small, but respectable neighborhood. The lawns were all mown and green. There were cute little mailboxes at the end of the driveway. There was a car under the carport. All in all, it looked like something out of a postcard.

The two walked in to a site similar to when they found June. The house was a wash in blood, only this time; the spouse was still there. She was sitting with a blanket around her, eyes staring blankly at her hands, rocking back and forth. She was just a shell of a person, having found her husband's mutilated body. And her children were nowhere to be found.

They walked into the bedroom, once a cheery sunshine yellow, now a stark crimson. There was so much blood that Raven and Logan could taste it. On the bed, arranged in the same fashion as June, was a man. He was handsome, his face being left un-touched. His legs were broken, his hands crushed, and his chest was a gaping maw in the middle of his body. His heart was missing. However, the different thing about this scene wasn't what was taken, but what was left.

"Dude, is that what I think it is?"

"If you think that it is a heart, then yes, it is what you are thinking. But is it his heart? It looks too small." Logan was no longer listening. He was staring at the body. He knew this man, had eaten, fought, played with this man. Alexander.

He turned towards the door and froze at what he saw. Any doubt that Richard and Kori were wrong the other day was erased. Written in red, Alexander's blood, was a giant '**_S_**', and smaller, underneath it was a '**_T_**', and '**_We're coming for you_**.' He walked out of the room and outside next to the car he and Raven took in. He didn't notice Raven follow him, he just took out his phone and called Kori, who would get in touch with Richard, and then he called Victor; telling them to come to the house right away. He knew it was against procedures to let civilians in, but they really needed to see this. Besides, with their pasts, they racked up more field time than most of the veteran cops in any police force.

"Logan? Did you know him too?" Raven hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt how tense he was.

"Yeah, his name was Alex and he was a friend."

"Logan." He shrugged off Raven's hand, walking to the other side of the car. This was one instant that he wished he smoked, just so he could have something to do with his hands. Instead he ordered that no one was to go into the house, except him self and Raven. Then he leaned against the car and waited.

What seemed like hours later, he heard the unmistakable sound of Victor's car, and Richard's motorcycle. Kori jumped out of Victor's car even before he had it stopped and rushed up to Logan. She knew the house and its occupants. And she knew the look on Logan's face.

"Alex?" At his grim nod she started walking up to the house, but was stopped by Richard grabbing onto her arm.

"Wait," was all he said to her, and surprisingly enough, she did wait. But he didn't let go of her arm. Raven had gone back into the house, but came out when she heard the two new vehicles and the voices. She wasn't happy with Logan calling them, but she couldn't blame him. Right now, this case went beyond any rules of regulations and protocols of procedures. She just had them wear the paper booties over their shoes, a cap to cover their heads, and gloves. No one said a word, it wasn't required.

When they got into the room that held another dead comrade, everyone was shocked at the violence of it. It was excessive and un-called for. Victor left after a brief glance, deciding to try and find something, some clue, somewhere else. That was way too much blood even for him. Kori walked up to the body and examined it, though she was visibly shaken, she held her emotions and her instinct to flee. Richard didn't even look at the body, but instead at the room.

When his eyes landed on the message he stared at it for a second, his fist clenching. He heard Kori gasp and turned to see what happened. In her gloved hand was a necklace. Even though it was bloody it was still one that Richard recognized; it was one that he gave her over a decade ago. She looked at him for a second before her gaze shifted to just behind him. She put the necklace down, next to the heart, and walked out of the room. Richard, Raven, and Logan soon followed after Logan and Raven finished walking through the room, taking pictures, pointing out what needed to be collected.

They found Victor and Kori sitting on the ground next to his car. She hadn't taken her gloves or cap off, both now covered in blood. Victor looked angry, but Kori, her face was as emotionless as a dolls. And that worried everybody.

"Guys."

They all looked at Logan, waiting for him to finish.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes," said Richard. "Slade is back.

Kori looked up at him. She got up and finally took off the bloody gloves and cap, then bent to take off the shoe covers.

"If Slade has returned, then that means I did not finish the job all those years ago. That is not a mistake I will make a second time. Terra will pay dearly for what she has done."

She looked at Logan, remembering the feelings he once had for the blonde girl. She was relieved, and saddened, to find hatred and anger reflected in his face.

"What we have to do if figure out what he wants." They all turned to Richard as he said this, his face hard, his brows furrowed over his sunglasses. Determination was written all over him.

"Guys, we're coming back. Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling, and Robin are back."

"**_WHAT!!!_**" They all turned at Raven's screech. "You mean to tell me that you guys are…that you're…Oh, my goodness. I am standing with four wanted criminals. And Slade and Terra. Don't even get me started on how wanted they are. I cannot believe this." She seemed to shrink back down on herself.

"Sometimes you have to be bad to do good, and we could use your help. What do you say, Rae. Wanna help bring down a really, bad guy?" Raven looked at Logan, then turned to look at the house. All her rules and regulations, all those guidelines and procedures were weighing down on her shoulders. Maybe, in the end, it really didn't matter, so long as the bad guy was stopped. If she only bent the rules, but didn't break them, and she was able to save a life and stop a killer, then was it worth it.

She turned to look back at the other four, four wanted criminals who seemed to turn around. She saw them, who had to look at the face of two butchered friends; already buried one, soon to bury another. They were willing to find and stop Slade. Was it worth breaking all the rules?

"I'll help."

Yes, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part A

The room was dark except for the flickering light from a lone candle. The solitary figure in the room was awake and waiting for something. He listened to the thunder outside, the sound of wind whistling through the trees. And he smiled to himself when he heard his door open.

"Robin." The voice was hesitant, quiet and very feminine. And right on time, as another bolt of lightning flashed and another rumble of thunder sounded.

"Come in Star." He scooted over on his bed, allowing room for Starfire to join him. She looked behind her, in the hallway before she came in, shut the door, and then ran straight to the bed, hiding under the covers, just as more thunder crashed.

"EEEK!" Starfire inched closer to Robin, burying her head against his chest. He laughed and put an arm around her. For as long as he had known her, Starfire had hated storms with a passion. She was terrified of them. It became a ritual, whenever a storm happened by, sometime in the night, Starfire would run over to Robin's room and stay with him during the storm. If anyone else knew about it, they didn't say anything; knowing how much trouble Robin and Starfire would get in if they were caught.

"It's alright Star. The storm can't hurt you."

"I know." The words were low and muffled in the chest of Robin's nightshirt. He held tighter to the girl and pulled the blanked more snugly around them.

"Are you going to tell me why you are afraid of storms?"

She just shook her head. Robin bit back a sigh, and then leaned his head against the headboard. She was shaking, obviously terrified. This time was worse than the others.

"If you could have any super power what would it be?" It was a game they played, making up stories of what they would do if they had superpowers. Starfire loved doing it, and she told the best stories; Robin liked seeing Starfire happy.

She didn't answer, just burrowed deeper into his embrace.

"Starfire. Would you want to be invisible, or move things with your mind? Maybe you'd want to change into any animal, or be able to understand every language ever spoken?"

Robin was rubbing her arm as he spoke, anything to try and comfort her. He finally felt Starfire relax enough to answer.

"I would want to fly. I want to be able to see everything from way up high, I want to fly higher than the birds, and see what they see. I want to see what the other side of the clouds look like."

The two just talked about where Starfire would go if she were able to fly, all the things she would see. Finally the storm passed by and all was quiet in the outside world. The two were cocooned in the blanket, Starfire lying on Robin's chest, still curled against his side. Her breathing was evening out, signaling her descent into sleep. Robin held onto her, and then followed her into oblivion.

A loud crash of thunder woke Kori up. She looked at the clock to find it was only twelve-thirty in the morning. The wind was blowing through the trees and. She sat up in bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly to her. She hated storms, always had. She realized that she was still in her dreaming mind-set.

She thought back to the dream, wondering why she had to have it now. It wasn't a dream, but really a memory. It had to have been fifteen years since it happened. She remembered, the only time she ever felt safe during a storm was curled up with Richard, no he was Robin then, curled up with him in his bed. He had the ability to hold the world at bay.

Kori looked out her window and saw that the wind wasn't blowing. She got up and pulled on her robe, then walked over to her window, only to find that the sky clear, not a cloud in sight. That meant that wasn't thunder she heard. Kori swung around and found a shadow silhouetted in her doorway. Her body tensed as the figure took a step forward.

"Hello Starfire." The voice was feminine, but it was cold and edgy.

"Hello Terra."

Part B

Across town, Raven woke up when she heard a noise in her house. That could not have been possible because nobody could get past her security system. She strained her ears, trying to hear anything out of the ordinary.

After not hearing anything for a few minutes, Raven lie back down and tried to go back to sleep. But right then, she heard the noise again. She bolted upright, straining her eyes and ears for anything. Finally she closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing her senses to find anything. Raven knew every inch of her house. She knew where everything was, every chair, every picture, everything. She knew when something was off, it disrupted the feeling of her home. And something was off.

Pulling on a long dark gray robe, Raven got up and left her room, not turning on any lights, not making any noise, still letting her senses guide her. When she reached her living room, she felt the most off balance. Something was not right.

She heard a rustling behind her and saw someone running just out of her field of vision. Raven would have followed but a red light in her peripheral caught her eye. She turned slowly towards it; already knowing what it was in the back of her mind, but not accepting it. She slowly walked towards the red light. When she reached it, she gasped. It is a ball with an 'S' etched into it. She knew what it was; it was the same thing that was thrown at Richard and Kori while they were in the café. Raven turned around and started running, not knowing how much time she had until the bomb was set to go off. She just knew that she had to try and get out of the house. She reached the door, and nothing happened, she got outside, still no detonation. She stopped at the end of her drive, on the other side of her car, and turned around. And the house exploded.

She covered her head and dropped to the ground. She felt debris hit her on the back, and she felt the heat from the explosion. When things stopped falling, she looked up at what remained of her house. There was nothing there. Small fires were still blazing, and there was a little bit of recognizable objects left, but all in all, her home was completely destroyed.

Slowly, Raven stood up and started walking to her nearest neighbor's house, almost a mile away. The road cut into her feet, and she could feel blood drip from the scratches she received from flying debris. By the time she reached her neighbor's house, she was sore and about to drop from exhaustion.

Raven knocked on the door, wincing as her palm hit the wooden edifice. She looked down and saw a piece of wood was lodged in her hand. She stared at it in a daze when the door opened and the light blinded her. She realized that someone was there, staring at her, wondering what she was doing at the door at that time of night. She knew she had to say something.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your phone. I can't seem to find mine."

Part C

Kori stared at Terra. Neither moved from their spot. Kori held tighter to her robe, knowing that it would never stand as a buffer against Terra should she choose to attack.

"To what do I owe the honor of this nocturnal visit, Terra?"

The other woman lifted her lips in a perverted parody of a smile, and took one step inside the room. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her body like a second skin, tucked inside a pair of boots that reached her knees. Her shirt was short sleeved and black with bright yellow out-lining, and it showed off her stomach and the chain she had around her middle. Around her biceps, she wore metal bands. She had a metal choker around her neck, with spikes. Her blond hair was loose around her shoulders, and parted on the side, covering part of her face. She had a blue headband in her hair.

"Can't I just stop and chat with an old friend?"

"Did you chat with Alex and June, too?"

"Yeah, we caught up on what was happening in life, reminisced about old times. It was…fun." Her voice was cheerful and so much like the Terra that Kori remembered, it was hard to reconcile the memory with what stood before her now.

"Fun. Do you usually have fun before you butcher people who are supposed to be your friends?"

"When those friends tried to kill me, yeah, that's how I have fun with them." Terra sounded as if this was something Kori should have already known. "However, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to kill you that way. You, I'm going to save for someone else. Another person whom you betrayed. Really Starfire, if you are going to kill someone, you really have to make sure the job was actually done. But then, you never could stomach that aspect of things, could you? You really were pathetic. You would rather talk than fight. Starfire the pacifist."

"I do not think that participating in the merciless killing of innocent people is called pathetic. And we did not try to kill you. You were free to join us against Slade, but you chose him; you betrayed us and you got caught in the middle. No one was supposed to get hurt like that. We had not counted on you being a traitor. So you got nothing less than you deserved."

"I deserved to be crushed by a building, I deserved to be in a coma for over a year. I deserved to go through years of physical therapy. This is a revenge I have been planning for over five years now, Starfire. And the highlight will be when you suffer as much as I did. You couldn't have possibly thought that you'd get out that easily, did you? You didn't think there would be repercussions, consequences to your actions? And to top it off, you've endangered innocent lives. How many people do you think that bombing killed in the café? And what about your new little friend, Raven?"

"What does Raven have to do with anything?" Kori was worried; this was exactly what they were afraid of, Raven getting caught in the middle. Even though she still wasn't sure about the girl, Kori did not want to see her hurt.

"Only that things are going to become quite bad. You see, right now, as we speak, an 'explosive' surprise awaits Raven as she slumbers."

Kori stood there shocked, jumping as her phone rang. Terra took that opportunity to lunge at Kori. She landed on top of Kori, knocking her off her feet and causing her to land on the floor with a heavy thud. Kori bit back a curse as she hit her head on the floor. Terra's hands were on Kori's shoulders, and she was straddling her waist.

"I don't think it will matter if you are a bit roughened up, I could just say you put up a fight."

Kori brought her hands up and hit Terra in her solar plexus, causing the girl to release her hold on Kori's shoulders. Kori then brought her hand up and hit Terra in the nose. When Terra was completely off her, she quickly got up and got into a fighting stance.

"So, you finally got a backbone. I suppose all that time you spent with Robin wasn't just in exercising between the sheets. So, how good is he?"

Kori didn't answer and Terra rushed her, aiming to deliver several punches, all of which Kori blocked. Terra tried kicking Kori, but when it turned out that she wouldn't land any blows, Terra redoubled her efforts.

Kori made no attempt to take the offensive, instead opting to block all of Terra's blows. In the course, she did manage to get hit a few times and she knew she would feel those punches and kicks later, but right now, Kori was so high on adrenaline, nothing was affecting her.

Terra was getting tired and seeing that she wasn't making any headway in defeating Kori, decided to end the fight.

"I've had enough. This ends here."

Terra backhanded Kori, sending her flying and causing her to hit her head on the edge of her nightstand.

"Well, it's been grand. I'll talk to you later." Terra went over to the window and jumped out of it. Kori watched through a haze of fog blurring her vision. On the edges of her consciousness, she could feel the blood drip down the side of her head. She knew she'd have a few bruises later, but right now she was trying her hardest to stay awake.

Kori was just about to give up the fight when she smelled smoke. She fought her eyes open and saw an orange glow outside her door and smoke gathering. She tried to sit up, but collapsed when waves of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her.

Taking several deep breaths, Kori once again tried to sit up, slowly this time. When she managed to do that, Kori looked towards her doorway again. The smoke was thicker, the fire getting nearer. Terra must have put something flammable down to help the fire along. Fire takes the path of least resistance, but there wasn't anything to help it along in her hallway.

She grabbed onto her nightstand and pulled herself up, standing on shaky legs. Kori took several deep breaths, and then coughed when she got lungs full of smoke. Not thinking about her safety, Kori walked over to her closet to her safe. She punched in the code, ever mindful of the heat she now felt. When the safe opened, Kori took out the box inside, and then ran back into her room, her eyes watering, and her throat sore from coughing.

She stepped to her bedroom door, but in an instant knew she couldn't go out that way. Kori turned to her window, knowing she had no other option, but dreading it anyway. She walked to it, her head throbbing, her cheek tender, and her ribs sore. She lifted one leg over, then the other, both handing outside, over the edge. Clutching the box to her chest, closing her eyes, Kori jumped off…

….And landed in a pair of strong arms.

Kori opened her eyes, shocked when she didn't feel the ground beneath her. Instead she was looking into a pair of very blue eyes, glowing from the light of the fire.

"Trying to fly?"

Kori managed a weak laugh before she started coughing. Richard quickly walked away from the burning building, clutching Kori tightly to him.

Richard had found out about what happened to Raven earlier in the night and immediately tried calling Kori. When he didn't get an answer he began to worry. Kori was a light sleeper and always answered the phone, no matter what time it was. So he drove out to her house, only to find it ablaze. When he went to Kori's window, after finding the front burning, his heart nearly stopped when he saw her getting ready to jump. He ran up to the house and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Richard saw the blood and the bruises just starting to form and knew he had to keep her awake in case she had a concussion. Having taken his car instead of his motorcycle, Richard carefully set Kori in the passenger's side and strapped her in. He was planning on breaking all kinds of speed limits to get Kori home.

"Kori, you have to say awake. Tell me what happened." His voice was gentle, reassuring.

Kori looked sleepily over at Richard, knowing exactly what he was doing and why, but not caring. She wanted to sleep, or better yet, she wanted this to be a nightmare from which she could wake up.

"KORI!" Richard snapped her name. There were factors he didn't know about. He didn't know how she hit her head, or if she was unconscious, or for how long. He didn't know how much smoke she'd inhaled or if she had any other injuries he couldn't see.

"Terra." Kori barely got the word passed her sore throat. Maybe if she were really subtle, Kori could close her eyes for a short while without Richard noticing.

"Keep your eyes open for me Kori. We're almost there." Richard was taking her to the only ones he trusted enough to look after Kori. He was going to Gotham City, where Alfred would know what to do.

"I had a dream tonight."

Richard glanced at Kori, and then sped up when he saw the glazed look in her eyes.

"Tell me." He was only half listening, concentrating mostly on the roads, trying to get to the Manor quickly, but safely.

"Well, it was more a memory actually. Remember how I hate storms? I would always sneak into your room. I always felt safe there. I knew you would never let anything happen to me. You asked me if I could have any superpower, what would it be and I said that I would want to fly. I still do. I want to fly so high that I would be able to fly to heaven. Maybe then I would be able to see my parents. They're dead. Do you remember that night?"

He did actually, very well. He also asked her if she would tell him why she was afraid of storms, like he had done every time before, and after. At the time she hadn't been. As if reading his thoughts, Kori continued.

"I'm ready to tell you now, Robin." Richard smiled at her use of that name. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

"Why are you afraid of storms, Starfire?"

"The day my parents were killed, it was storming very badly. While all the fighting was taking place, my sister and I were told to hide in the forest. I remember it was very cold and windy, and the sky was dark, almost black. I was scared, but my sister was with me. After a while, we heard voices; at first we thought it was safe to come out of hiding, but then my sister and I realized that it was the bad people."

Richard noticed that it was no longer Kori the woman speaking, but the frightened little girl. She was reliving that day. He knew she had a harsh past, he just didn't realize how ugly it was.

"My sister and I ran deeper into the forest, getting soaked by the rain, jumping every time it thundered. Then I slipped in some mud and my sister kept running, leaving me behind. I tried calling out to her but she didn't hear me.

"I kept running and running until I was so tired I just collapsed. I crawled to a tree, trying to hide from the rain and the men searching the forest." Her voice was small and quiet and Kori was staring off into the distance, seeing some scene from her past that Richard didn't know of. Her eyes were glossy.

"I stayed there the whole night and when morning came I was cold and wet and hungry. It turns out I had pneumonia, but I didn't know that at the time. Somehow I managed to get up and find my way home. When I got there I saw what had happened. I saw the bodies of people I knew, children I had played with. I went to my house and I found my parents' bodies; my brother's body." She shivered at the memory and the vision it brought with it.

Shortly after, I was captured and forced into slavery, and I was reunited with my sister. She took care of me. I don't remember much of my time as a slave, or how my sister and I escaped, only that we did and we found our way to the school."

Kori fell silent after that. Richard had listened to the entire tale. She had gone through so much in her life. It wasn't fair that she should have to suffer anymore. Shortly after Kori finished her tale, they reached Wayne Manor. He punched the code to open the gate and drove through to the garage.

After parking the car Richard got out and carried Kori up to the main part of the house. He wasn't surprised to see Alfred there.

"Master Richard-" Richard cut him off.

"I could use some help please, Alfred."

Alfred betrayed no surprise at seeing Richard carrying a barely conscious girl clad only in a nightgown and robe into the house. He merely inclined his head and went for a first aid kit, and Master Bruce.

Richard carried Kori up to his old room and gently laid her on the bed. He brushed the hair away from her face, careful not to touch the wound. He brushed the top of the robe aside and saw the bruises on her collarbone and shoulder. He also noticed the bruises on her forearms where her sleeves were bunched up. She apparently blocked some very strong hits. His eyes strayed to the box Kori was clutching to her. When he tried to take it away, Kori merely held tighter. Her eyes were partially opened, and she was watching Richard's every move.

"It's alright Kori, I'll keep it safe."

Her hold loosened and Richard was able to remove the box. He then went back to examining her; grinning as he recalled the many times in the past she did the same for him.

"If I had known your goal was to get me into bed, I would have worn a sexier negligee." Her voice was quite and husky from all the smoke and coughing. She seemed to be coming around, loosing some of her earlier unsteadiness.

Richard chuckled slightly. "My plans aren't quite as nefarious as you'd think."

Neither one realized they had a small audience watching their interaction. Three sets of eyes were on them, not missing the smallest detail.

"Where am I? Would you stop, I am not sure if that tickles or hurts. Besides I am perfectly all right." Her voice was serious and she attempted to scowl, but her eyes were laughing. She batted Richard's hands away but he just laughed at her attempts and caught her hands in his.

"I seem to recall saying that very thing to you quite often, even though clearly I wasn't alright. And, clearly, Kori Anders, you aren't fine either. What happened?"

"I seem to recall _Dick_, that I asked you a question first. Ask anybody, and they will clearly state that you have to answer me before I answer you. Where am I?"

Alfred stepped forward, after clearing his throat, hands expertly holding the first aid kit.

"You are at Wayne Manor. Please forgive Master Richard's manners. I had hoped I taught him better, but it seems to have been lost on him. I am Alfred."

He walked into the room, ignoring Richard's amusement, and stood next to the bed. Alfred noticed how the girl tensed and how Richard soothingly ran his thumbs across hers. She relaxed and smiled a beauteous smile, only slightly dimmed by a small split in her upper lip.

"Hello Alfred. I am Kori. Are you to be the one who is to patch me up?"

"I am indeed, Miss Kori."

"Are we going to have this large of an audience through the entire process?" Kori looked to the doorway, pointing out the two other people who were there. One was a tall man with hair as black as Richard's. He had a square, stubborn jaw line and broad shoulders. Even though the room itself was bright, he somehow managed to cloak himself in the shadows. Kori recognized him from the television as Bruce Wayne.

The other figure standing in the doorway was a female. She looked to be short, very petite, and Kori noticed she had red hair. '_She must be Barbara Gordon.'_

"Of course not, Miss Kori." With a look towards the doorway, Alfred signaled the two to leave. Then he glanced at Richard as well.

"Master Richard, if you please. Richard was about to protest when Kori stopped him short.

"Richard, obviously you trust Alfred enough to have brought me here. Let the man do his job. You will only get in his way, hovering around like a mother hen. I am sure you need to explain some things to Mister Wayne. Then, after, I will explain what happened to me."

"Fine. But call if you need anything." Richard got up off the bed and started for the door.

"How about some clothes. These ones smell like smoke."

Richard nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Then he went off to find Bruce and Barbara.

Part D

Raven immediately called Logan and briefly outlined what happened and where she was so he could come and get her. Roberta, the woman who answered the door, got some bandages and Band-Aids for Raven.

"I know it's not enough for some of those but you need to put something on those cuts.

Raven, unused to random acts of kindness, mumbled an awkward thank you.

"I know who you are, you know. You're Raven. I remember seeing on the news last year, you and that handsome young man, Logan, caught the serial rapist and helped put him in prison for a very long time. I just want to say, you do good work. And it is a shame someone did this to you. I hope you catch whomever did this."

"Thank-you."

"Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

"Water would be fine, thank-you. And some ibuprofen if you have any." Raven didn't think she had said thank-you so much in her life. It was slightly disconcerting. She spent her time waiting for Logan trying to get cleaned up and taking inventory of her various injuries. Nothing was broken, which was good. However, she had a great many scratches, some deep, on her arms and legs, not to mention the wood lodged in her hand, and her scraped feet.

When Logan finally did show up, Raven couldn't help but smile. In any other situation, it would be more humorous; his shirt was inside out and backwards, his pants were wrinkled and had a huge coffee stain on them, one pant leg was rolled up, revealing a sock less foot. And his hair is in shambles.

"What on earth happened to you Raven?"

"Well, my house was blown up. I caught a few pieces, hence the scratches. Now, do you think you could get me somewhere that I can change and get fixed up? I have this massive piece of wood sticking out of my hand that I would like removed. Can we maybe do something about that?"

Logan stared at her for a second before he shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. Raven wasn't sure who he was calling until he said Victor's name.

"Victor. We're coming over, Raven's hurt. I need for you to get a hold of Kori. She needs to know what happened."

"Bring Raven over, but I don't think I'll be able to get a hold of Kori. I heard on my scanner that there was a fire and it was at her address. I haven't heard anything about a body inside. So, maybe she's okay." Victor's voice sounded worried and uncertain. Logan didn't know whom he was trying to convince more.

"Is there anyway for you to get in touch with Richard?"

"No."

"Alright. Let's not panic. Let's assume no news is good news. We have to worry about fixing Raven up first. We'll be there soon. Later."

Logan ended the call and turned back to Raven. She was in the process of thanking the lady.

"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"That's not necessary. I was happy to help. I do wish you luck in stopping the one who did this."

Raven smiled a little bemusedly at the woman. Not only was she nice, but also she was unconditionally nice, not wanting or expecting anything in return.

She said good-bye and started to follow Logan out, hissing when her feet hit the rocks. Logan heard it and turned around. Grinning what could only be considered an evil grin, he went over to Raven and bent down, hugging her to him and lifted her over his shoulder. He placed his arm behind her knees and carried her to the car. The laughter of the woman sounded behind them.

"Garfield Logan, put me down this instant! I refuse to be carried like a sack of potatoes."

"Sorry Rae, no can do. You'll just have to deal with it. We wouldn't want you to hurt you feet anymore. And don't call me Garfield." Logan kind of liked having Raven in this position; it gave him quite an advantage.

They got to the car and Logan carefully set Raven inside. Then he got in. While driving to Victor's place, Logan told Raven about the fire at Kori's house, and they had no idea if she was all right. Raven didn't have anything to say, so she kept silent.

They reached Victor's house and set about patching Raven up. Getting the wood out of her hand proved to be tricky. Raven just gritted her teeth throughout the pain.

After she was bandaged and cleaned and re-clothed in a pair of Victor's too big shirt and shorts, the phone rang. It was Richard.

Part E

Richard made a small detour to call Victor and let him know what happened to Kori. He listened as he was told about Raven, and that she was all right. The phone call was short, just a swapping of information.

After ending the call, he resumed his search for Bruce and Barbara. He found them in the kitchen, drinking chocolate milk.

"So. That's Kori? What happened to her?" He voice was snide.

Richard looked at Babs, as she so hated being called. Although he would NEVER admit it, it did his ego good to hear her sound so jealous. Their short, but extremely torrid affair, was never meant to be, but Richard knew she still had feelings for him. To which she would NEVER admit.

"I haven't been able to get all the information. All I could get was that Terra was involved. I went to Kori's house after getting no answer to my phone call, which was unusual. And I had this feeling…" He stopped trying to explain it, that he just had this feeling that Kori was in trouble and that he needed to get to her. "When I got there, I found her house on fire and her getting ready to jump out of her window. Most of my time was spent trying to keep her awake and talking."

"Who's Terra?" Bruce spoke, handing Richard a glass of chocolate milk.

"Someone who apparently has a huge chip on her shoulders. She's already killed two people, and tonight, tried to kill two more."

Richard told tem about June and Alex, their connection to each other, Kori, Terra, and everyone. Then he told them about the attack on Raven. He had to omit quite a few things since there was much he was not present for.

"I don't like the idea that she's going after an innocent person who has nothing to do with this."

"That is because Terra does not see Raven as an innocent person in this. She has decided to help us, therefore presenting herself as fair game in Terra's eyes. And Terra was not trying to kill me tonight. She said I was meant for someone else. And before you ask, I have no idea about whom she was speaking." They all turned to the voice, finding Kori standing in the doorway, still wearing her sooty robe; Alfred was behind her.

"Should you be up?" Richard's tone was accusatory, but it still held some humor, and nobody could miss the concern.

"I am fine Richard. Do not overly worry over me. Besides I am thirsty and the kitchen is the most logical place to find something to alleviate that problem. And I still do not have any clothes to change into." Kori pouted a little at the last and looked down at herself.

"You must be feeling better. You've gotten all frosty on me again."

"I believe the term I used _Dick_ was glacial."

"Semantics." Kori stumbled slightly and Richard caught her.

"I think maybe I shall rest a little. I am not so very thirsty after all." She grabbed onto Richard's arm, steadying herself.

Barbara watched the two. Their actions toward each other contrasted directly with their words. According to their words, Kori could hardly tolerate Richard, and he took supreme enjoyment in tormenting her. But their actions bespoke of a deep caring and a bond only they shared. She saw the concern in Richard's eyes, and the gratitude in Kori's. Barbara saw how Kori leaned into Richard's touch, and how he seemed more relaxed.

Alfred handed Kori a glass of water and she smiled up at him. The girl affected even Alfred if the softening of his ever stoic features was any indication. At least Bruce wouldn't let her down. But when she glanced over at him, he was actually smiling. Bruce _never_ smiled.

"I called Victor to let him know you were alright. Apparently someone noticed your house was on fire and call it in. He heard about it over his scanner. He was worried. Also, Raven and Logan are with him."

At the mention of Raven's name Kori turned around, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Is she undamaged? Terra said something about an explosion, but at the time I couldn't do anything, or find anything out."

"Raven's fine. She has a few cuts and bruises and is homeless, but otherwise she is undamaged. Now, Kori, what happened to you?" Kori let the small mocking of her terminology slide.

Kori looked at Richard and then at the others around the room.

"You can trust them too, Star."

She just raised an eyebrow at the use of her nickname, but told them what happened between Terra and herself.

"One day, Kori, and soon, you're going to have to tell me exactly what happened back then." Kori nodded her head and looked away.

Richard was thoughtful and everyone else was quiet. Until Kori threw her glass that was in her hand at the wall. Everyone started at the sound and Kori's outburst that followed.

"That Bitch!" Richard's eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Kori swear, ever; it was a testament to how well and truly pissed she was. They watched her pace around the conveniently large and spacious kitchen.

"First she betrays her friends. Then she comes back from the supposed dead, pissed, for which I cannot really say I blame her. But then she butchers June, a woman who never harmed anyone. A woman I considered a sister. Then she steals my necklace and leaves it at the site of her next murder. Alex. He never did anything wrong to her. She mad three children lose a parent. And why? To exact some sort of twisted revenge against me. As if that wasn't bad enough, she attacks Raven. Then she barges into my home. She invaded my sanctuary; a place I felt safe and she ruined it. Then she attacks me and burns my home to the ground."

Kori swung around to face the others. Her eyes were glittering with righteous fury, her face was flushed; she was the very picture of an avenging angel in all her glory, beautiful in her wrath.

"I swear Terra will be made to pay. I will not allow he to get away with these travesties!"

Nobody said a word, nobody moved, nobody so much as breathed loudly. Suddenly, Kori lost her anger, her inner fire and seemed to shrink down on herself. She looked tired, both mentally and physically exhausted. She looked over to where she threw the glass and saw the shards and the water dripping down the wall.

"I apologize for breaking your glass, Mr. Wayne. It was an uncalled-for action on my part. I let my anger get the better of me."

"Don't concern yourself with it. Under the circumstances, it is a wonder you did not do more. You were entitled to feel angry. And please, call me Bruce."

Barbara gaped, he wasn't angry with her. Bruce hated it whenever anyone made a mess. And he's letting her call him Bruce. And Alfred was just cleaning up the glass. She huffed and Bruce glanced sharply at her.

"Kori, I want you to stay somewhere safe."

When Kori swung around to face him, proving her inner fire was just banked, not extinguished, he knew he said the wrong thing.

"And where would you suggest I say _Dick?_ In case you forgot, my house was just burned to pieces."

Usually Richard would have enjoyed hearing the iciness in Kori's voice, but not right now. She came close to dying tonight, and he didn't want that to happen to her again. However, before he could respond to her question, Bruce did.

"You are more than welcome to remain here. Apart from the White House, this is probably the safest place you could be. And I have more than enough room." At Bruce's suggestion, Alfred left to prepare a room, deciding to place her close to Richard.

Kori looked up at Bruce Wayne, and couldn't help but be surprised that he was allowing her to stay at his house.

"Thank-you. I appreciate the offer. But-"

"No buts Kori. Just thank the man, and go to bed." Kori glared at Richard's high-handedness, but since she was tired anyway, decided to comply. But first…

"Alright _Dick, _is there something into which I can change? I do not wish to dirty the sheets because all my clean cloths happen to be a pile of ash right now."

"You know, I think this glacial side of you is starting to grow on me." Kori rolled her eyes and her lips turned up at the edges, just the tiniest bit. Richard walked up to her and swung his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the room he knew Alfred had prepared for her.

"I think I can find something for you to wear."

Bruce watched the two with a smirk on his face, and Barbara looked glum.

Kori had changed into an old shirt of Richard's and a pair of sweatpants before she got into the bed. It was huge, like king size huge. The room was tastefully done in beige, robin's egg blue, lavender, and a muted coral. It managed to be feminine, but could be easily turned more masculine with a change of the linens.

She looked at the clock and was surprised to find that only four hours had passed since she woke up from the dream. She snuggled deeper into the pillows and was just nodding off when a loud band of thunder sounded right outside her window. She sat bold upright in bed.

Richard heard the thunder, right after he saw the lightening. He waited a few minutes until it lightening and thundered again. He smiled when he heard the soft sound of footsteps coming nearer to his door. He listened as the door opened. His smile widened when he heard the unmistakable sound of his name.

"Richard? Are you asleep?" Kori whispered.

"No." He whispered the answer right back.

Another crash of thunder, and she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He was holding the covers up for her, and she immediately burrowed under them, burying her head in his chest. Kori curled into Richard's side and immediately fell asleep, feeling safer than she had in a long time. Richard fell asleep soon after, his arms wrapped around the sleeping girl, a small smile on his face.

**__**

A/N Alright, chapter three up. This one was kind of fun to write. The plot may seem kind of slow, but I want to build the characters in correlation to the story. I wanted to capture the complexities of Robin/Richard and Starfire/Kori's relationship. There is both animosity but trust, and a deep love and affection for each other.

I don't know if I should write Batman in the story or not. I would fit with my Alternate Universe because the only thing really missing would be the super powers. I'm not really sure though.

I am also uncertain about whether to make Logan and Raven's relationship a romantic one. While I am all for the togetherness of Raven and Beast Boy, I don't know if it should be included in this story.

I know that in the last chapter's A/N I said I wasn't using Garfield as the name, but I changed my mind, as all authors are entitled to do. I just made him go by his last name. It seemed cooler. And it was appropriate that Raven know his real first name.

I feel entitled to mention that this story will only go up to a certain point, concluding one part, then moving on to a sequel. If a story is too many chapters, the readers tend to loose interest, however, if it is only so many chapters, then concluded in a sequel, it seems like less to read.

That is all for my author's notes for this chapter. Please be patient for my next one to come out. I have a whole bunch of rather large projects due. Thank you.

Please Review


	4. Outline

****

This is one really long Author's Note

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first three chapters. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

There are a few thinks I would like to address. There was a mention of Terra being portrayed as a bitch. In the comics, she was one. The creators even said that Terra was made to be "a sixteen year old sociopath." In the comics, Marv Wolfman

"…speculated that Terra was going to reform at the last minute and turn on the Terminator. Of course we had that in there, too, but for a totally different reason. The cover was created specifically to let you wonder which side she was going to take, not realizing that she was going against both."

The fact is, as the story states, she has no reason for being what she became.

"What we didn't want to do is state that because she was this or because she was that, she was evil," Wolfman says. "There are people who are just not nice. They could be brought up in the best situations or whatever, it won't make a difference…There was absolutely nothing in Terra's background that should have made her the type of character she was."

These are taken from the web site. Go see for yourself.

****

In my story, I am still uncertain as to whether I am going to have her see the error of her ways or still not regret her evil deeds. All I do know right now it that Terra will be made to pay in some way for her crimes.

Another point was in reference to Kori and her personality. I made Kori darker in my story. The only reason I can give for that is because I wanted to. From the comics and the show, Starfire is bright and cheerful, very friendly, the forever optimist. I didn't want that for my story, well at least not to such a strong degree. This takes place when they are older, more has happened and no body can keep the innocence of youth forever. Especially not after what I am going to do to them.

Having said all that, I believe Starfire is strong, a warrior, trained in fighting. She knows how to do it and do it well. However, she uses it as a last resort. If a person proves to be evil, she will not hesitate to stop them.

I am going to give a small outline of the rest of the story, mainly because it might be some time before I get the actual story up. I am still wringing, re-writing, and tweeking it. I am almost never satisfied with my work. Maybe I am a perfectionist, and it is not always a bad thing, but it does get annoying when I keep re-writing something. In fact, I have re-written and re-posted the first two chapters twice, and the third chapter once. It annoys even me sometimes. Anyway, here is a short, small, rough out-line.

I _Logan, Raven, and Victor are brought to the manor by Richard._

**A **_We learn a telling piece of information about Raven._

**II **_Kori, Victor, and Logan explain about some of what happened all those years ago. The plan to stop Slade._

**III** _Raven and Kori go shopping for clothes. They get to know each other a little more. Some of Raven's past is revealed and so is some more of Kori's. Things even Richard doesn't know_

**IV** _Barbara confronts Richard about Kori. She asks him what his relationship with Kori is._

**V **_Roy Harper comes into the picture._

**A** Learns he has a small history with Kori. (Richard does not like that!!)

**B **_Logan accidentally lets slip some touchy information about Kori to Richard. (Uh-oh!)_

**VI** _They are contacted by Terra. Her intentions are made clear_

**VII **_Richard tells Kori why he left, BIG CONFRONTATION!!! Between Richard and Kori. More is revealed about Logan's slip up._A Richard and Kori clear the air. Will their relationship go to the next level???**VIII **_A fancy soirée is held and a mystery person from the past is seen?? Maybe??_

**A**_Richard and Kori's relationship grows. Promises, etc., etc., etc.,._

**IX **Barbara confronts Kori

**A **Funny little scene between Richard and Roy, no reason other than I really want to say this cool line. I LOVE THE LINE. 

**B**_A new dimension to Richard and Kori's relationship. Cute, touching, fluffy scene._

**X** _Confrontation with Terra._

**A **_More of the plan to stop Slade from years ago._

**XI**_ Slade makes himself known._

_**There is my rough outline. I honestly don't know how many chapters that I will have. It all depends on how I eventually edit.**_

**I would like to specifically thank ****Sakura **_**for her comments, which I hopefully addressed. Thank you everyone for reviewing, and hopefully this will help hold everyone over until I get chapter four up.**_

**Eternally yours**

**Jemi. J**


	5. Chapter 4

****

Part A

__

Robin was walking around the city, not really looking at where he was going. He walked past an alley when he heard a noise. When he walked into the alleyway, he saw a small figure hiding behind a large box. Seeing that the figure was smaller than him, Robin decided that if it did pose a threat, he would be able to handle it.

He walked closer and was surprised when the small figure turned out to be a small girl. He hair was knotted and messy, she had smudges of dirt on her face and arms, her clothes were ripped and in tatters. She looked hungry and tired and scared, and when she looked at Robin, he knew he couldn't leave her here.

Robin slowly walked up to the girl, as carefully as he would a wild animal. When he reached her, he held out his hand to her. He wasn't surprised when she shrank back from him. Now that he could see the girl better, she appeared quite young, maybe two years younger than his fourteen. He still couldn't see her eyes because the alley was too dark.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." His voice was soothing and reassuring. Robin didn't try and move toward the girl, just continued kneeling and holding his hand out, letting her come to him. It seemed to be working, slowly. The girl was tentatively coming out of her hiding space, crawling towards Robin. As she her hand was about to touch his, another came out and snatched hers away. Robin looked up startled; he hadn't noticed there was anyone else in the alley. Though, now that he did see, it turned out to be another girl; this one slightly bigger and older than the first.

The older girl started speaking quickly to the first, in a language Robin couldn't understand. However, he did get the general idea of what she was saying; not to trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I only wanted to help."

That stopped the flow of speaking, and both girls turned to look at him. He noticed the similarities right away. Both had the same facial features; but where one was harsher, the younger was softer. He still couldn't see their eyes for the darkness. He wanted to help them. He didn't like the idea of the little one living on the streets like she was.

"If you come with me, you won't have to live here."

The older one seemed to understand a little of what he was saying, but the younger one was just watching him.

"I'm sure you're hungry, why don't we get something to eat, and you can think about it then. Does that sound alright?" He was speaking slowly and loudly, as if that would honestly help them understand him better.

At first, Robin was sure he was getting nowhere with them, but the younger girl started to come forward again. And again, her sister tried to pull her back. This time the young one brushed her off. She held her hand out towards Robin, in a similar gesture as what he did. He smiled and held his hand out again. He was pleased when the girl put her hand in his. He gently grabbed hold and started to pull her further out of the darkness. She resisted at first, but a few words of comfort and encouragement from Robin, and she was following. He stood up and pulled her along to the exit of the alley. He noticed the other girl was following, slowly and very cautiously.

When Robin and the girl reached the main street, he got to see what she really looked like. Her hair was dirty and too messy to tell its color, and her skin looked dark, but that too was probably from the dirt. But one thing Robin could clearly see was her eyes. They were the clearest, brightest, emerald green he had ever seen. They were large and looked straight into him, through him.

She was pretty tall for someone her age, or what her age appeared to be, standing a few inches above him. She was thin, either naturally so or because of her lack of eating, Robin wasn't sure. Her outfit was nothing more than a sort of robe, dirty beyond recognition and ripped almost to the point of indecency. He also noticed bruises and healing wounds on her arms and legs, and on the skin showing through the ripped parts of her clothes. He took his jacket off and handed it to her.

The girl looked at it curiously before she took it. She carefully placed it around her shoulders and held it tight about herself. She smiled, and Robin was taken aback by it. The smile was pure and bright, and it lit up her face, showing that despite the dirt, she was a beautiful young girl.

Robin realized he didn't know her name, so he tried to think of a way to fix that. Grinning suddenly, he looked towards the girl, and then pointed toward himself.

"Robin." She cocked her head to the side in confusion and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm Robin." She was still looking at him in confusion and he was just about to give up when her face brightened.

"Koriand'r." She was pointing towards herself. And Robin smiled in triumph. However when he tried to pronounce the name, he found he couldn't.

"Coriander."

She laughed, and it sounded like bells.

"Koriand'r." She once again pronounced the name. Robin could hear the difference in pronunciations, but it was subtle. He tried a few more times, and then decided to give up. He wasn't going to get it.

"How about we call you Kori for now?"

Once again her head cocked to the side before she nodded happily. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and turned around to find that her sister was standing there, frowning angrily down at Kori. Now that she was in the light, Robin saw that she was in the same condition as Kori, wearing the same clothes, had bruises too. Only her hair was a little longer, and appeared darker, though that was hard to tell. And her eyes weren't green, they were a deep violet color, and seemed harder and colder than Kori's.

The two started speaking rapidly in their language once again, before they both turned to Robin. The older one stood in front of Kori.

"Why don't we go somewhere that you two can get cleaned up, new clothes, and something to eat? Then you can decide what to do from there. Does that sound alright?"

The older sister seemed to be the one who could understand at least some of what he was saying. She turned back to Kori and was speaking again. The two appeared to be arguing, before finally the older one turned back to Robin in a huff.

"Alright?" She stumbled over the word and posed it as a question, but it was the answer Robin was hoping for.

He smiled and held his hand out to Kori, who took it without any hesitation. Robin took them back to the school where they each took a long, hot shower and changed into clothes that, while not fashionable, were at least clean. Robin found that Kori had amazingly auburn red hair; it was long, just below her shoulder blades. And her sister had dark hair, which he could not tell if it was black or deep purple. Their skin was tanned, almost orange looking in the light, but smooth, except for the bruises, cuts and scrapes.

Then they ate. The older sister, Robin still didn't know her name, dug in heartily, eating as if she hadn't done so for days. But Kori was slower, more refined in her eating.

Robin had spoken with the other students and they all agreed that the two should stay here. All Robin had to do was get their agreement as well.

"I have a suggestion for you two." They stopped eating and gave Robin their full attention. It was slightly disconcerting to be the center of such unwavering attention.

"How would you like to stay here? You would have a place to eat, sleep, live. You could go to school. You would be trained in a special area of study, any one that you would like."

Kori looked over to her sister for an explanation. For her part, she tried to explain to Kori, speaking slowly, as if uncertain of the complete translation. However, she must have been successful because Kori's face lit up in a beauteous smile and she nodded her head emphatically. But her sister didn't look so certain. Kori started speaking quickly and animatedly, trying to convince her sister to stay.

Robin found he liked the sound of her voice; it was soft and light. He noticed that Kori was starting to sway her sister a little. Robin decided to help a little more.

"Think about it, you would be warm, dry, you wouldn't go hungry. If you don't want to decide right now, take the night to think it over. Let me know the answer tomorrow."

This seemed to satisfy her, and Robin let the two finish eating in silence. Afterwards, he showed them to an empty room that had two beds.

"This is where you can stay tonight. Tomorrow, I'll come get you and you can tell me what you've decided."

They nodded their heads, and Robin said goodnight. Before he got very far, he was stopped by a small voice calling his name.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" he turned and saw Kori hadn't gone into the room yet.

She had a look of fierce concentration on her face before it brightened.

"Thank-you." Then she quickly disappeared into the room.

The next morning, Robin took Kori and introduced her to the others.

"This is Cyborg, and this is Changeling and the girl next to him is Terra, that is a guy we like to call Aqualad, and this is…" Robin introduced her to everyone present at the dining hall. Kori just smiled politely and rather shyly, standing next to Robin. Her sister was standing a ways off, putting off an air of inapproachability.

"Everyone, this is Kori."

Someone asked if that was her real name.

"Koriand'r." She spoke softly, so only those closest could hear her. When they tried to pronounce the name, they had the same problem as Robin.

"If she's going to stay here, she is going to need a new name anyway. What do you think it should be?"

There were mutterings until the head master came in the room. Then all talking stopped.

"I see we have two more students." His voice was smoother than silk. He looked directly at Kori, who shifted closer to Robin, then turned his attention to her sister.

"What are your names?" Everyone knew not to answer, that the question was addressed to the two newcomers.

"Komand'r." The older one pointed to herself, then to her sister. "Koriand'r."

The head master smiled.

"Good. But you cannot go by those names here. At this place, everyone starts over. You have no past. We must find a name to fit you two accordingly. Let me think on it for a couple of days; see what you are capable of. Then I will decide what to call you."

The head master left the room.

****

Part B

Richard woke up and tried to stretch, but found his movements severely limited. When he opened his eyes, he saw red, all over red, and then he remembered that he had a companion in his bed.

Richard had forgotten what sharing a bed with Kori was like. He usually liked his space in bed, so he was surprised that he let her get as close. She was resting her head on his chest and she had an arm thrown across his middle while her legs were tangled with his. For his part, Richard had his arms wrapped around the sleeping girl and they were blanketed in her hair. All in all, not a bad way to start the day. Richard looked at the antique grandfather clock and saw that it had only been three and a half hours since they'd gone to bed the night before. So for the first time since he could remember, Richard decided to sleep in.

He closed his eyes, settled deeper into the pillows, tightened his grip around Kori, closed his eyes, and started to go back to sleep. This lasted for maybe five more minutes because there was a knock at his door. Richard groaned into Kori's hair and prayed that if he didn't answer, whomever was at the door would get the hint and leave. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"Richard? Are you awake?" Pause. "If you don't answer, I'm coming in." Another pause. "That's it." The loud voice belonged to none other than Barbara. And true to her word, she opened the door to find Richard laughing softly into Kori's hair.

Kori vaguely heard the rocket Barbara was making and mumbled sleepily, "Kill that thing and put it out of my misery, or very bad things will happen." She then slid her legs up Richard's and settled into sleep once again.

Richard knew what it looked like; Kori sleeping in his bed with him, and he knew Barbara would ask a million and one question. And what made it worse, his chances of sleeping in after the events of last night were killed to little, bitty, smithereens.

Alfred chose that moment to walk by. He froze only momentarily, that being the only indication of his surprise.

"I trust all is well, Master Richard?"

"Never better, Alfred."

Alfred nodded then walked past and Richard laughed louder and harder, which was enough to cause Kori to fully wake up.

"What are you laughing at, Dick, that cannot wait until you have left the room? I was sleeping, in case you failed to notice."

"Sorry, I'll stop and you can go back to sleep." She glared at him, and Richard's laugh quieted into a small chuckle. Kori, and Barbara, found no humor in the situation.

"Richard what is _she_ doing here?" Barbara's screech was ignored, while Kori calmly stated, "Too late for you now Richard. You have to get up." She then reached around him and pushed a small spot on his lower back that she knew was very sensitive. It had the effect of Richard bolting straight up in bed and letting go of Kori. She took advantage of this and flipped him out of bed.

Luckily for Richard, he was very agile and landed on his feet. That was something else he'd forgotten, Kori's ability to literally toss him out of bed. He glared at her and saw that her shoulders were shaking as she tried to hide her laughs. Richard walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was on cold. He then walked past Barbara, who was watching with a pout on her face at the attention Richard is paying Kori. He picked Kori up; one arm beneath her knees, the other supporting her back, and walked with her into the bathroom. She immediately stopped laughing when Richard picked her up.

"Richard, what are you planning to do? What ever it is, you will regret doing it." Kori held tightly to Richard, some semblance of an idea forming in her head of his plan when she heard the water.

When the two got into the bathroom, Richard surprised Kori. Instead of tossing her into the shower like she thought he would, Richard just walked right in.

"RICHARD!" Still, the water was cold, and because of their positions, Kori was getting it all, while Richard hardly got any water whatsoever. Kori started moving, trying to get out of Richard's grasp.

He just laughed and held her tighter. "There is nothing like a cool, refreshing shower first thing in the morning to wake you up. Don't you think?"

"You, Richard Grayson, are evil." But Kori stopped squirming and just lie in Richard's arms. Once she got past the initial shock of having cold water blasted in her face, Kori did admit, if only to herself, that it did feel nice.

Richard lowered Kori to her feet then turned the water heat up.

"Finish up in here, and I'll find some clothes for you to wear. As pleasing as it would be for the males in the world, you can't go out wearing what you have on now, or what you were wearing last night."

"You sound like you have my day planned for me Richard."

"Pretty much." Richard was getting out of the shower, only being slightly wet, while he was talking. "You need to buy some clothes of your own. And I need to go to my apartment, because I did not come prepared for a sleepover at Bruce's. And you need to go to Victor's because that is where Raven and Logan are."

"Oh. Do you think Raven would like to come shopping with me? I do no think she likes me very much and maybe this will be a way for us to get to know one another better. It would be like having a girl's day out. That sounds like fun. And maybe Barbara would like to come also. Would you ask her? Please?"

Kori's eyes sparkled at the idea. Richard was glad to see it; he'd missed that twinkle more than he'd realized. When he saw Kori at the funeral, the similarities between the girl he knew and the woman he saw seemed few. The woman was older, wiser, colder, more closed off, more burdened. She didn't seem as young and carefree as before. Which led Richard to wonder what happened after he left to cause Kori to change so drastically.

"I'll ask, but I won't guarantee Barbara's willingness to go."

"Yes, she has taken a rather strong dislike to me. Soon, you shall have to tell me why? I am certain it has something to do with you, however." Her smile was impish, she knew exactly why Barbara didn't like her.

Richard smiled, then left the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way out. He had just closed the door when Barbara rounded on him.

"What was she doing in here, Richard?" It wasn't asked so much as demanded.

"Sleeping?" Richard was going to change, but having Barbara there was a little weird. Even when they were dating, he never changed in front of her.

"In here? When she had a perfectly good bed in a different room?"

Disbelief, or maybe it was incredulity, dripped from her voice. Richard was not about to tell Barbara the real reason Kori had slept with him. Barbara would use that anyway she could against Kori.

"She was in a new house, and she had just gone through a very troubling time. Give her a break Barbara. She does _not _need you giving her a hard time. So, be nice to her. Please."

"What is she to you?"

"What?" Richard did not like this line of questioning.

"What is your relationship with Kori?"

"At one time she was my best friend."

"And now?" There was anticipation in Barbara's voice.

"I don't know."

"Are you in love with her, Richard?"

Richard definitely did not like this line of questioning. Revealing feelings of any kind about one girl to another girl, who just happens to be an ex with lingering feelings, always leads a guy straight into trouble.

"Richard! Would you please hand me a towel? You took the last one."

"Sure." So what if he was eager to do this simple task. He was really uncomfortable and he didn't want to answer the question, heck, he wasn't even sure he knew the answer to the question.

Kori walked out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. She had not seen her reflection after the events of last night. She reached up and wiped the fog off the mirror. After it getting wet, Kori had just taken the bandage off from her forehead. She looked closely at the wound, but found that it wasn't too bad. Head injuries generally tended to look worse than they actually were. She then gently touched the bruise on her cheek, and the anger momentarily flared up again.

She next looked down at the rest of her body. She had a bruise on her collarbone and her shoulder that she didn't remember getting. The bruises on her ribs, however, she vividly remembered. Terra managed to land two punches to her there.

Kori rubbed the bruises on her forearms from where she had blocked Terra's punches. Kori absently thought that she should start training again if she were so slow as to allow Terra to get any punches in.

"Kori, I've got your towel."

"Thank you Richard." She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack and stuck her arm through. She waited for Richard to put the towel in her hand. When he did, she pulled her arm back in and shut the door.

Richard was lying on the bed, waiting for Kori to come out of the bathroom. When he heard the door open he sat up. When he saw her his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Kori's question was defensive.

"You have bruises on your legs. Where else are you hurt that I don't know about?"

"That is none of your business Dick. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Right, that's why you're bruised in the first place. This is Terra; you know what she's capable of. You're lucky you're even alive."

"Richard, I told you last night. Terra was not there to kill me. Now, no more talk of it. Do you have anything for me to where, or am I to address the rest of the world in a towel?"

"Fine, I'll quit, _for now._ This is something Barbara said she'd lend you." Richard pointed to something he had laid at the foot of the bed.

"Thank-you." Kori reached over to get the outfit, and gasped as bending over put strain on her sore ribs.

"Kori." Richard's voice held warning when he said her name.

"No. Do not overly concern yourself with me right now. I can promise you that I have had worse, and that I will survive this." Kori left Richard and went back into the bathroom. She changed into the clothes and was grateful that she was so skinny. The pants were very small on her, almost too tight to wear. But she could pull it off if she didn't take any great big breaths. The bottom of the jeans reached to just above her ankle so she rolled them up and turned them into Capri's. The shirt on the other hand would not fit no matter what Kori did. So she wrapped the towel around her self again and walked back into the room.

"Do you mind if I borrow a shirt of yours? This one is not going to fit on me."

"Sure."

Kori went to the closet but found nothing but button up dressy shirts.

"Do you not have anything for normal wear?"

"Nope. All the stuff I have to wear for an appearance gets left here. All my everyday stuff is still at my apartment. Just pick something Kori."

"Do not get so exasperated with me Richard. Please." Kori picked out the plainest, least dressy shirt she could find. It turned out to be black. Kori turned around and gave Richard a look. He just raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Richard." He only looked at her through innocent eyes. As if that would work. Kori huffed out her breath and turned around, not ready to admit total defeat. She unwrapped the towel from around her back and held it in place with one hand. She was about to pull the shirt on when she heard Richard leave the bed.

She tried not to flinch when she felt Richard's hand on her back. He was tracing what she knew to be a scar. His touch was soft, just whispering across her skin, but it seared into her back. The scars weren't obvious or blatant, but they were noticeable. His hand reached to where the pants started. It wasn't the first time he had seen the scars, but there were some new ones he didn't know about.

The room was quiet. Richard settled his hands on Kori's waist and felt her tense, heard her gasp.

"Kori?" He turned her around which caused her to drop the towel the move so surprised Kori.

"Richard. What are you doing?"

He just let out an exasperated breath, but otherwise ignored her. He looked at her ribs.

"Why didn't you say anything about these before?"

"Because, like I said before, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Richard. Now, I think that is enough examining of Kori." She once again turned her back to him and put the shirt on.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, Kori. If you keep shutting me out, nothing will get solved."

"Richard, you shut me out and that is where your problems began. Now, please do what you need to do. As you stated earlier, we have things to do, and I would like to see Logan and Victor." Having said that, Kori left Richard standing in his room, staring after her.

****

Part C

Raven woke up at the knock on the door, forgetting for a minute where was and what happened the previous night. So when she got up, she was unprepared for almost toppling back down due to the shorts she was wearing that were four sizes too large. She was getting angry with them what they wouldn't just let her fix them, so as Logan came in to answer the door, the sight he saw was Raven kicking the shorts across the room. He laughed and opened the door. He saw Richard and Kori standing there, the air around them strained.

"So, wanna come in?" He moved out of the way and the two walked in. "Victor is in the kitchen, cooking breakfast."

Kori didn't say anything, she just walked over to Raven, who sat back down on the couch when she saw whom it was.

"Victor is cooking meat. I keep telling him how bad it is for him to eat that stuff, and what they do to the animals; the artificial hormones and stuff, and I even told him how the animals are slaughtered. He still eats meat. I have no idea how to break him of such a habit."

"Logan, you make it sound like he's taken up smoking crack or something. You have to let him be. Does he try to get you to eat meat?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well it's nice to know some things haven't changed. You two still act like children. Keep it up."

Meanwhile, Kori raising her voice caught Logan and Richard's attention.

"Raven. Please, stop being so stubborn. All I would like to do is look at your hand." Raven still wouldn't let Kori look at her. "For crying out loud woman. You are worse than Richard. I would like to make sure that nothing is wrong with you; it is partially my fault that you are in the condition you are in, and all you are doing is making it difficult for me to help you. I happen to know Victor and Logan's abilities when it comes to injuries, and though I would trust them with my life, I would not trust them to bandage my injuries."

"Hey. I resent that."

Kori huffed out a breath. "I am going shopping for some clothes. I would like for you to come with me, please." Coming from anyone else, it may have seemed like a demand. Right now, even coming from Kori, it seemed like a demand.

"Excuse me?" Raven's voice was dark and very dangerous. But Kori was tired and any good mood she may have been in earlier was gone. She was not going to take anything from anyone, especially some moody police detective wannabe.

"I think we need to get to know each other, and for normal women, I believe that includes spending large quantities of money on things like clothes, shoes, make-up and other useless items. You do not have to spend any money, but I need clothes. So, you can come with me, and we can straighten some things out between us. Okay?"

Even Raven recognized that tone; it was imperialistic and brooked no argument or any way to deny it. So she reluctantly agreed to go shopping. But first, she was going to need to seriously calm down. After last night, and now this morning and the plans of shopping with Kori, Raven needed some long meditation time.

Raven went into one of the back rooms, away from everyone else and sat in the center, crossed legged and started chanting some words she heard her father use once upon a time.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zynthos." Over and over she repeated them, finding her center, calming her mind, her body and her soul.

In the other room Kori watched Raven go. Now she felt bad for snapping at the girl, after everything that happened to her last night she didn't deserve to be made to go shopping when she obviously didn't want to go.

"Where is Raven going?"

"She is going to meditate. It is something she does everyday."

"For how long?"

"It depends on the kind of day she had before. Usually it is an hour, but considering the kind of night she had, it may be a lot longer than that."

Kori nodded, then went into the room Raven was in. She sat down across from the girl, but did not say a word.

"What do you want now?" Raven didn't open her eyes, but she knew who was there anyway.

"I wish to apologize for what I did. I should have not been so rude to you. I suppose things have been stressful for you as well as me."

"Apology accepted. Was there anything else?"

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Now Raven did open her eyes. She was surprised; Kori did not seem like the type who could stay still and silent for any great length of time. Still, she did come in wanting to make amends for her earlier treatment of Raven, so the least she could do was give her a chance.

"Sure. But this takes a lot of concentration. You have to be very disciplined to accomplish anything in meditation. You have to find your center and concentrate. You have to be quiet, and find your inner peace."

"Raven, you have such little faith in me. You shall see, I am far more disciplined than most people give me credit for."

Raven merely raised her eyebrow, but let it go. For the next hour and a half, the two girls sat in absolute silence and complete stillness.

In the kitchen Richard and Logan joined Victor. He asked where the two girls were and was only mildly surprised when he learned that they were meditating together, and then planned on going shopping together later.

"I knew they would either kill each other or get along. So, what happened with Kori last night?"

Even though Richard had called Victor last night, he didn't go into detail about what happened.

"Terra paid her a visit. They got in a fight, and she set Kori's house on fire. Really, that's all. Kori is fine except for a few bruises and a small cut on her forehead. When am I going to be told what happened? If it continues to endanger Kori's life, I need to know about it. And think about Raven. Her life is in danger too. Last night proves it."

"Man, it ain't our place to tell you. Kori should be here. She was the one who had the most to lose."

"The most to lose?"

"Kori's place to tell you. Besides, from what I saw from you two earlier, you still have some stuff to settle. This is something you and her are going to have to work through."

"That, Victor, is easier said than done."

****

Part D

Raven and Kori were walking through the shops at the mall, trying on clothes. Raven wouldn't voice it, but she was having a good time with Kori. The woman she'd seen was always quiet, and so serious. This Kori was livelier, more talkative and much happier. And Raven found it infectious. She couldn't help but have a good time, even if she didn't outwardly show it.

The two weren't really talking about anything, just what clothes would look good, what was on sale, and the things they would never in a million years buy. They had accumulated a massive amount of bags since they had so much to replace. The only thing they were worrying about, however, was where they were going to put it.

"Are you ready to take a break yet, Kori?"

"Yes. Let us eat. I am hungry after so much shopping."

The two girls went to the food court and waited in line for twenty minutes for submarine sandwiches that turned out to be not so very good.

"Raven, tell me about yourself."

Raven was surprised. She didn't think Kori would be interested. Raven didn't really like talking about her past; it wasn't a pretty thing. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Kori, she still wasn't sure she trusted her.

"If you do not wish to tell me, that is alright. I would only like to know you better. If you are to help us defeat Terra, and finally Slade, then it would help if we were to understand where the other came from. I shall, in turn, tell you some about myself. That would be a fair trade, would it not?"

It didn't sound so bad, and Raven could gloss over the parts she didn't want Kori to know, some of the uglier parts of her history.

"Okay. I suppose we have a deal. What exactly would you like to know?"

"You could start with your childhood, or why you wanted to become an investigator. Just tell me whatever you wish."

"Okay, my childhood. I guess that is a good place to start. It wasn't a happy childhood. My father was, not the nicest of men. He continually beat my mother and me. I later found out that my father had raped my mother and that is how I was conceived. Not exactly the best of circumstances for one's birth." Raven paused for a moment and let that little piece of information sink in. Kori did nothing more than blink.

"There is a saying, blood will tell. My father later killed my mother. He beat her for so hard and for so long, that eventually she was nothing more than a bloody mass of flesh and blood and bone. She was beyond recognition when I found her. I had just come home from school. My father was sitting at the dining room table, calmly eating the dinner my mother had prepared for him. I don't know what caused him to go off, but what ever it was, he felt no remorse for killing my mother. I was fourteen years old at the time."

Raven remembered that her father had told her to clean up the mess. The mess, like it was nothing more than some dirty clothes on the floor and not her mother's lifeless body. But she had done it; she had cleaned up the blood from the floor and the walls. But as she was clearing up her mother, as she moved some of her mother's hair off of her battered face, something inside Raven snapped. She could still remember it.

"I don't know what it was, but I felt something inside of me get loose. It felt strong, and angry, and evil, and for the first time, I faced my father without any fear or consideration of what he would do to me. I went up to him and I slapped him, hard, in his face."

_"How could you do that? How could you just kill my mother? She was good, and beautiful." Raven screamed at her father. How could he just sit there and eat dinner as if he didn't' just murder someone?_

Her father didn't say anything. He just calmly put his fork and knife down, and took his napkin from his lap and folded it, them placed it on the table too. He always did have the best of table manners. He got up from the table, and Raven took an involuntary step back. Even if she was being brave at the moment, her father was large. He didn't say anything still, but he did go to the doorway, and from a little hook hanging there, he took the leather belt. It was like the thing barbers in the old days used to sharpen the razors, but Raven never knew the name of it. She only knew what her father used it for.

"You would question me, little girl. Don't you know not to question your elders? You should show respect to those in authority." He walked up to her, slowly, showing no concern whatsoever, proving how little of a threat he found her to be.

Raven's father reached where she was standing and grabbed her arm hard, hard enough to leave a bruise later.

"Your mother was worthless, she was good for nothing. She was a screw up, and it looks like she screwed up for the last time, now don't it? And you know what? You're just like her."

He hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand, and because he was holding the strap, the end of that clipped her, hitting her shoulder. He then hit her again, this time with the strap, catching her on the arm. And again, and again. This was nothing Raven hadn't dealt with before, but this time Raven was different. No longer a child, she knew what she had to do.

"I am not afraid of you anymore." Raven wouldn't cry, she felt no pain, she knew no pain. All she felt was a blinding rage. She used all her power, all her strength, and she fought her father. She hit him back, she kicked him, and she bit him, anything to inflict pain. Anything to make him feel the same thing she felt for years. 

Raven didn't noticed when her father stopped hitting her, she didn't notice when her father stopped moving. She didn't even notice that at some point, she had picked up her father's knife and started using that instead of her fists to hit him. All she knew what that when she finally stopped, Raven was covered in her father's blood, and that he was dead.

"I don't really remember much about that night. I think I went to my room and went to sleep. The next day, I went to school, and the teacher noticed that I was still covered in blood, and she noticed the bruises. She called the police, who went to my house where they found my mother and my father. I didn't get in trouble for what I did; they ruled the death of my father as an act of self-defense. I was pretty out of it when they asked me questions. I was put in an orphanage, and went to different foster homes for the next four years.

I had managed to save up some money during those four years doing odd jobs, so when I got out of the orphanage, I rented an apartment, and went to school on a scholarship. It was during those few years that I really got interested in criminal justice, so I changed my major and then decided to become an investigator. I met Victor, he helped me a little, electronic plants, wiretaps, that sort of thing. Then he introduced me to Logan, who had a knack for getting anybody to open up to him and spill their guts, confess to different crimes. He could collect information from anyone, and he was good at reading people. And that is pretty much it."

Raven stopped talking and looked at Kori's face very carefully, trying to decipher what she was feeling. But Kori betrayed no emotion, no stray thought.

"That explains much. You cannot stand for and injustice to not be rectified. You will work hard to solve any mystery. You try to remain aloof, yet you feel very involved with each case. You, Raven, are more complicated, and more compassionate than you like people to know. But you also do not trust people easily. I know you do not trust me, and that is part of the reason I wanted us to spend time together, getting to know one another." Kori paused and took a drink.

"Now it is my turn to tell you some about myself. This is something that Logan does no know, not even Richard knows, and I do not want them to find out. Not yet anyway." She sent a meaningful glance to Raven.

"They won't find out from me. You have my word."

"Good."

**__**

That is where I am ending it for right now. It is a lot of stuff, and it seems like it is going no where, but this chapter was mainly to help establish a relationship between Richard and Kori, or at least build more layers on the past relationship, and show some more into what they had. It also is to help establish more of a relationship/friendship between Kori and Raven. And to reveal some of Raven's past. How dark was that? I kind of just went with the flow of things. It just came out while I was typing.

When I was writing the scene when Richard and Kori woke up, I had this cute little part where there was a tickling thing and this whole foray to a different time, a past time when they were younger and more innocent. But I cut it out and changed it because I didn't think it really went with how I was writing the characters. Maybe I'll write it in a different chapter for things I got rid of, just because I really, really liked it. I thought it was cute, and that I really delved into the deeper intricacies of their relationship. This is, after all, a Robin and Starfire or in this case, Richard and Kori, romance story.

More action will come up soon, as well as Kori's story for Raven. I have to argument scene between Kori and Richard all set up, and I have to say, it is beautiful. I am very proud of that. It will tell why Richard left, and what happened to Kori afterwards. Boy is it a hum-dinger. I love it, and hopefully you will too. It should come out in the next chapter.

That is all for now, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, (school willing). I ask for your patience and understanding that for my, school is my first priority.

Thank you, and please Review.

Jemi.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Hello all. This is my fifth chapter, (sixth if you go by the chapter counting thing at the top and bottom right side of the page), and I would like to dedicate it to Tink33. She is my beta reader, and I want everyone to know that she is amazing. Sometimes it is the little mistakes that can really take away from the story. Let me just say, she caught almost all of those silly little mistakes I made. So, take into consideration while reading this story, that I had help. And lots of it.

THANK YOU TINK33. You are my hero.

Part A

Kori had guessed that Raven's past was troubled. It was the way she held herself at a distance from others, the way she was always watching everybody, not trusting someone until that person proved to be trustworthy.

"My name is Koriand'r, and I am from a far off land called Tamaran."

"That's the name of your company. I did some research. Tamaran was attacked, but I thought there were no survivors." Raven thought the name Koriand'r sounded familiar.

"History is always written by the victors. However, what they did not want everyone to know was that they invaded without any notice or provocation. They attacked and killed woman and children; sleeping. The palace was the last thing they hit." Her voice was impassioned, until she said the last sentence.

"You're one of the princesses. You're _princess_ Koriand'r."

"Yes, I am. Richard does not know, neither do Logan or Victor. I do not want them to know either."

"Why not?"

"Because that is a part of my past that I would like to forget. I am no longer Koriand'r, but I am Kori Anders. I am a new person with a new life. All reports said the princesses died, and for all intents and purposes, they did." The note of finality in Kori's voice did the most to convince Raven of her feelings on the subject.

"Is your sister alive?"

"She too survived the attack on our home. However, I no longer know if she lives. There is a whole different story behind that, and it will be saved for a separate time.

"My sister and I were able to survive the initial attack on our home, but we were separated. When I thought it was safe, I went back and everyone was dead. I found my brother's body, a hole in his stomach, his insides spilling out. I found my mother and father next to each other. My father was tied up, half of his head blown away. I saw my mother, naked and spread eagle on the bed. She was shot in the chest after being forced to suffer such a humiliation. A proud and wonderful people were decimated that day.

"I was captured and enslaved for a short time before I was sold to the Psions. I do not believe the Psions knew they captured not one, but two princesses. My sister was enslaved as well, and then sold to the Psions. I am not sure if they would have been harsher or gentler had they known."

Raven noticed that Kori's voice was low, almost so that Raven couldn't hear it. Kori was reliving it in her mind, but her voice held no emotion. It was like she was just reading the instructions to a recipe.

"It was not so very bad. We were fed, while not gourmet food, eatable food. We were trained, sort of like the ancient gladiators, although it was mainly the men. The females usually watched and learned that way. Females were a different sort of slave."

Immediately Raven's spine straightened. The thought of Kori being put through that, being used like that; like nothing more than a back alley whore, it angered her.

"Were you…?" She trailed off, not even able to put it in to words.

"No, I was deemed too young. The Psions may have been barbarians and savages, but they did have their own system of honor. No one could rape a slave of any age or sex. A slave could not be unjustly beaten or treated poorly. They must always have clean clothes, two meals a day, and a dry place to sleep. The quality of each depended on each slave's behavior, like a rewards system."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

"Very small favors. My sister and I were deemed suitable for experimentation. We were stuck with needles, poked, prodded, probed. It was humiliating and painful. We were starved, we were deprived of sleep, of heat; we were beaten, all for the purpose of determining how much we could endure."

Neither woman said anything for a short while, until Raven voiced a question.

"How long were you there?"

"I think four years. That's as close as I've come, give or take. After a while, it wasn't measured in time. The days blended together. There was no concept of weeks or months or years. It was only surviving from one sun-up to the next."

"How did you escape?" Raven noticed Kori had put almost the entire bottle of mustard onto her food. She slathered it on her burger and drowned her fries.

"I am unable to remember. I believe my sister devised the plan. All I know is I am grateful we were able to escape. After that, Robin, Richard I mean, found us in an alley. He brought us back to the school with him. That is where I became known as Starfire and my sister became Blackfire."

"Your sister was Blackfire?" Raven had heard of Blackfire, she was a ruthless killer. She took joy in killing and stealing

"Yes." There was nothing in Kori's voice to indicate any emotion.

"My father was Trigon." Kori's eyes widened. In Raven's story, she hadn't said her father's name, but Kori had heard of him. He was a ruthless killer; he made the members of the mob seem like school kids. He was a loan shark that no one crossed.

After Kori's short history was told, nothing more was said about either of the girl's pasts. They finished their shopping and had help carrying the bags to the car. Raven was slightly amused that all Kori had to do was bat her eyes at some unsuspecting man and she'd have a willing slave.

Part B

_Robin waited as the headmaster tested Kori and her sister. He knew the tests differed for each person, but they were all basically the same. There would be endurance tests, strength tests, and academic tests. He just hoped Kori would be able to pull through them. She didn't seem all that strong, and her lack of understanding of this language would most likely hinder her. He was worried because whatever happened to the kids that weren't able to pass the tests was a mystery._

Every time he passed the testing room, Robin had to mentally restrain himself from pressing his ear against the door to hear what was happening. Finally, after six days of waiting, the tests were finished. In a big ceremony in front of everyone in the school, the headmaster announced the induction of Blackfire and her little sister Starfire.

She didn't look any worse, in fact, Starfire looked better now than she had since Robin had first met her. She seemed to glow and she held herself tall and regally, proudly. He didn't know how she got the name Starfire, but it fit her. Robin wouldn't ask; the tests were private, like a rite of passage. However, she was free to confide in him if she wanted.

Starfire caught sight of Robin and smiled brighter, if that was even possible.

"Starfire will go into our health program, learning that arts of healing, and Blackfire will go into the athletic program, learning martial arts. Welcome them."

After the announcement was over, Starfire ran over to Robin and engulfed him in a hug, which he tentatively returned. He was the only person she felt comfortable with yet, so he was the one with whom she stayed close.

"Happy." Starfire's English was choppy and Robin wasn't sure if she was asking a question or making a statement, so he didn't say anything.

A small group of people gathered around Starfire and Robin, patting her on the back and congratulating her. She didn't let go of Robin, but loosened her hold to smile shyly at the others. Blackfire looked on, her arms crossed and a frown on her face, but no one noticed, except Starfire.

Richard was stayed at Victor's place while the two girls were shopping for new clothes and any other girly things they thought they needed. He was thinking, something he did a lot, contrary to what the public thought. Being the ward of a billionaire was hard, but a lot of it was about image and Richard played up his image perfectly.

His had a devil may care attitude. He was smart, brilliant actually, and very handsome. He finished college early and at the top of his class, with a degree in business. He had a job at Wayne enterprises, but he couldn't be accused of nepotism because he had started at the bottom of the corporate ladder.

He was mysterious, with seemingly no past before Bruce Wayne took him in. His constant penchant for wearing dark glasses to hide his eyes only added to his enigmatic image. He was a flirt, a charmer, and had the makings of a playboy extraordinaire.

His thoughts were currently on Barbara's questions from that morning. At one time, Kori was his best friend, but that was when she was Starfire and he was Robin. Things, however, had changed. He left. Now he didn't know what Kori was to him. Some of the old relationship was there, the banter and teasing. It was different though. Where before Starfire had trusted Robin implicitly, Kori didn't trust Richard.

Which brought Richard to Barbara's other question. Did he love Kori? Well, a person couldn't love without trust. Or so all the chick magazines in the doctor's waiting room said. At one time he would have said he was in love with Starfire, but he was young and didn't really know what love was.

If he let himself, Richard knew he could easily fall in love with Kori. She was so much…more than before. What first attracted Robin to Starfire, besides the eyes, was her vulnerability; her apparent need for protection. She had depended on Richard. No. Starfire had depended on Robin, to teach her English, to help her understand the ways at the school, to protect her from others.

But this Kori, this older version, was more potent. She was even more beautiful; she was smarter and wiser. However, what really stunned him was Kori's obvious ability to take care of herself. She was no longer vulnerable; she didn't need protection, and she most definitely understood English. This Kori had a heady effect on Richard, most notably his libido. She wasn't just beautiful now, she was sexy too; a word he wouldn't ascribe to Starfire. She appealed to all the senses, and covered all factors.

Richard couldn't let himself fall in love with Kori. Not now, not with unfinished business, unanswered questions, old hurts still in the way. Not with death and Terra in the way.

Terra, Richard should be thinking of Terra and Slade and how to stop them once and for all. Richard got up and went looking for Victor and Logan. He found them both in the garage, tinkering with Victor's car, killing time.

"Tell me about Terra. I don't know much about her, other than she's one hell of a fighter, and has a penchant for pyrotechnics. I left shortly after she appeared."

Logan looked troubled, but answered anyway.

"Her real name in Tara Markov. Not a lot about her past is known. You know how it is, no past at the school. But what I know, from what she told me in private that is, she was the illegitimate child of a king in a small, little known country. When she learned she wasn't going to be recognized as a member of the royal family, she left. Terra roamed around the world before she showed up at the school. As you know, things were great. In fact, I thought…well, it doesn't matter what I thought, I was wrong. Terra kind of lost it when Star was made favorite. When Slade chose Starfire over Terra, she lost it, when completely mental. She-"

"What?" Part of Logan's explanation caught Richard's attention. "Slade chose Kori, I mean Starfire, as his favorite. And she agreed?" Richard's voice was incredulous. Logan knew instantly what he'd done when Victor hit him upside his head. Richard got up and was about to leave and sort out his feelings and thoughts, when he heard a car pull up. He didn't stop though, he walked out of the garage, through the house and past the two girls, not even stopping to help or talk. He just jumped on his motorcycle.

"Richar-" Kori was cut off when he gunned the engine. Richard sped off, not giving a backwards glance. Kori was puzzled about what could have angered him. The two girls walked into the house with Raven's things and set them in the living room.

"Victor, Logan? What is troubling Richard? He left quite angrily."

Victor walked in, looking utterly angry himself.

"Logan opened his big mouth, as usual."

"What about?" Raven asked the question, a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Richard seemed like the dangerous and unpredictable type when he got angry. She was hardly wrong in her observations of people. And if whatever Logan said had anything to do with…

"Kori. He blabbed about how she was Slade's chosen."

"Oh, dear. This is very bad." Kori crossed one arm over her middle and grabbed the opposite elbow. It was a sure sign that she was troubled.

"I'm really sorry, Kori. He asked about Terra, and somehow, it just slipped out. I didn't mean to…"

"I do not blame you, Logan. Terra is a difficult subject to speak of for everyone. She tricked us all, but you were betrayed far worse. However, I would have liked it if Richard did not know, or at the very least, found out from me."

Kori looked lost for a moment before she re-collected herself. Right now was not the time to worry about Richard's hurt feelings. He would just have to get over it, and soon, before Terra and Slade made their move.

"I am going back to Wayne Manor. I have much thinking to do." First she had a little stop to make. And so, Kori left the three to their own devises. Victor was the one to speak first.

"So, did you two have fun?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Raven's voice was thoughtful.

"What did you two do?"

"We bet on horses. What do you think we did? We went shopping for new things to replace our old and burnt things."

"Well, duh. But did you guys talk, get to know and understand each other? What did you talk about?"

"Boys." Then Raven walked of to change out of her borrowed clothes into her new ones.

Part C

Richard was at his apartment, brooding. He needed time to think, alone. So when he heard the knock at his door, his already dark mood only darkened. And when it was revealed that Kori was his visitor, his world exploded in rage.

"How did you find me?" His voice was deadly calm and quiet, a sure sign of his anger.

"You are not the only one with the ability to pluck information from seemingly nowhere. May I come in?"

"No."

"Richard." Kori sounded annoyed and exasperated with him. Why was she the one sounding annoyed? Richard was the one who just found out some disturbing news. He knew what it meant to be Slade's chosen.

"If this is about what Logan said-"

"OF COURSE THIS IS ABOUT WHAT LOGAN SAID!" Richard lost it totally when the subject was mentioned.

"Do you think this is the best place to talk?"

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. TALK!" Richard said every word succinctly and from between clenched teeth. He was livid.

"No, you would rather wallow in your solitude, imagining all the ways this was unfair to you. Never mind that I was the one who lived it." Kori looked around her and noticed some very nosey neighbors with their heads leaning out of their doors, listening and watching what was happening.

"Richard, this is not the best place to do this. If you would please let me in-" Kori was cut off when Richard started talking over her, the coldness was back. Heated anger Kori could deal with, but she did not know how to handle this iciness from him. It only served as a reminder of what they no longer had with each other.

"You know what Kori, this is not the best place to have this conversation." then he shut the door in her face.

"You are taking the coward's way out Richard, by refusing to talk to me! Besides, I do not have to explain myself to you. YOU LEFT _ME_, REMEMBER!" Kori left. She was frustrated and angry and irate and incensed and anything else that meant the same thing as mad. How dare Richard act all offended. He wasn't there; he left her, ALONE. And without leaving a note, or a sign, hell even a smoke signal would have been nice. But no, he just up and left.

Kori had really worked herself up. Things were going from bad to worse quickly. She sat at the gate to Wayne Manor and took a few deep breaths to clam herself as she waited for the gate to open.

So Richard was mad, so what? He was probably sitting up there in his hermetically sealed apartment, away from the world, thinking about how what happened to Starfire in the past, effects him in the present. That egocentric, self-absorbed, insensitive, misogynistic, glem-pork, JERK!!

Kori walked into the house. Barbara was in the living room watching television. However, she decided not to say a word when Kori stormed through. Barbara could swear Kori's green eyes were shooting sparks. Dick. Only he could elicit such a response from a woman.

"Does this house have a workout room?" Kori's voice was overly sweet, like she was making an effort to be nice. Otherwise, there was no emotion in her voice. For the first time, Barbara realized Kori might actually be dangerous. Last night, when she threw the glass, it was heated, right now, Kori was pissed, but it was ice. Barbara was sure if she were to touch Kori, her hand would freeze off. In fact, Kori's eyes were as cold and flat as a shark's. The only other person Barbara knew who could look so deadly calm and cold was Richard. So, self-preservation coming into play, Barbara pointed in the direction.

"That way, next floor up, at the end of the hall." Then she went to find Bruce and Alfred and warn them of one very angry redhead.

Kori walked into Richard's room and riffled through his clothes. She had taken a cab from Victor's to Richard's apartment, then from the apartment to Wayne Manor. So all her clothes were still at Victor's; not a bright move on her part. She found, stuffed in the way back of one of the bottom drawers, an old pair of workout sweat pants, female ones at that. Too angry to question of care, she just put them on.

On her way to the workout room, she met Alfred. He too noticed her anger, even without Barbara's warning.

"If you should like, Master Bruce had sparing robots." Alfred wasn't sure that the punching bags would survive her anger right now.

"Thank-you Alfred." Kori softened marginally towards Alfred, but only a little because he helped Richard when he left. He was guilty by association.

Kori found the room and was glad that it was large and spacious. Even in her anger, she was lucid enough to know she had to warm up and stretch.

Bruce was standing at the door, watching. Yup, that girl was pissed. Her movements were angry, but still graceful and fluid. She was focused even in her anger. He watched as she stretched, and then did a few kicks and punches on the bag. She looked towards the robots. Kori cocked her head to the side and Bruce was about to show her how to use it, but it wasn't needed. Kori proved her acumen and figured out how to turn it on.

The robot asked what level she wanted to spar at: beginner, intermediate, advanced, or expert. These robots were at a higher level, so its advanced would be someone else's intermediate. Bruce was surprised when she said advanced. It wasn't the hardest, but she didn't seem like someone who would be able to fight that well. He was surprised again when the robot asked what fighting style and she said freestyle. That meant anything and everything would be covered. They went to the mat, and the fight began.

Bruce had misjudged Kori, both her ability to fight and her anger. When Alfred and Barbara came to tell him of Kori's anger, he laughed. Last night notwithstanding, she didn't seem like the type to get wrathful, but watching her fighting, he found their observation to be an understatement.

Bruce recognized the techniques Kori used as she jabbed, punched, kicked and blocked the robots. She was good: agile, fast, and able to think on her feet. A lot like Dick; in fact, that's where some of the techniques he recognized came from. The fight was heating up, with the two combatants going faster. Kori was more than holding her own, and she didn't seem all that winded. Finally, she kicked the robot square in the chest, then grabbed it by the shoulders and rolled onto her back, bringing it with her and flipping it over. The robot landed on its back and Kori flipped on top of it. She rained punches down on it until the robot stopped moving.

"You know, I don't really think those sparing 'bots were made for a 'till the death' fight."

Kori looked up and saw Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway, watching her kill his robot. She then looked down at the robot and was mortified. If that had been a real person…she wasn't paying attention, just hitting and punching. She got up and faced Bruce.

"I am sorry. I seem to be breaking a lot of your possessions. I did not mean to get so carried away."

"Don't worry about it. I'll overlook it for now. You're pretty good. Mind if I ask where you learned to fight? Some of those techniques seemed familiar."

"I spent five years watching Richard fight. It was impossible for me not to learn something during that time."

"I got that part, I'd know Richard's technique anywhere. But what about the others, they were familiar, I just can't place them."

"I was a resident of Tamaran."

"I've heard. Does everyone on Tamaran fight similarly to you?"

"No." Kori did not like this line of questioning; it seemed Bruce Wayne was fishing for information. Why did he not come right out and ask?

"Tell me, is Kori short for another name?"

"Koriand'r."

He nodded his head as if some question had just been answered. "Does Richard know you're a princess?"

"No. And I do not wish for Dick to know." Bruce found it amusing that when Kori was angry with Richard, she used the nickname Dick. He also realized what-or rather whom-Kori was angry with.

"What had Dick done now?"

Kori turned to Bruce Wayne and really looked at him. He seemed sincere and he was familiar with Dick. But Bruce let Richard stay with him, leaving Kori alone with Slade in the process.

"What hasn't he done? He's sarcastic, self-absorbed; he's cocky and he makes a person trust him, then leaves."

As Kori was saying this, she got angry all over again, and emphasized each point by punching and kicking the punching bag. Bruce stood behind it and held if for her; surprised when the force of the hits jarred him and the bag.

"He knows nothing about what I went through, he never asked. He doesn't know what it is like to have your home invaded, to lose a kingdom. Oh, to give him his due I am certain his past is troubled, but he left me. He left and I do not know why. Then he learned I was picked as Slade's favorite, his Chosen." Her punches and kicks were getting faster and harder. Kori's voice became more and more impassioned as she spoke.

"He acts like it was my fault I was picked. But I had no choice. Besides, he should not be so quick to judge, especially after my sister told me about Rob-" Kori cut herself off in mid-word, shocked she'd almost let that bit of information slip out. Her eyes widened and she stopped hitting the bag and walked over towards the window, hugging herself.

"He hurt me. I do not know this Richard. He is different from my Robin. I am uncertain of what to do in correlation with him. I do not trust him, that much I know. But we have a history together. Still there is much unsettled between us." She even sounded uncertain trying to describe these feelings.

"Have you and Richard tried talking?" Really stupid question.

Kori slanted Bruce a sardonic look with a humorless smile. "Richard talk? I tried that before I came here, but he slammed the door in my face. So I called him a coward."

Kori sounded pleased at that. It certainly ensured that she had the last word. Suddenly she felt better. She had stood up to Richard. It was something she should have done before; when he had started to draw away from her in those weeks preceding his departure. She told him off, calling him a name that was sure to shoot Richard's already volatile temper into orbit. Immediately she started laughing, honestly and truly laughing.

In her mind's eye, Kori had an image of herself lighting a fuse attached to a Richard Rocket. Then him turning red all over and blasting off and exploding like a fire works display, and her watching, eating cotton candy.

Kori was laughing hard, the tension, the guilt, the grief, the hurt, the anger; all of it was seeping out. So she didn't notice the presence at the door. Bruce, however, did. He turned around and saw Richard leaning serenely against the doorframe, his hands in his pants pockets, watching Kori laugh. Bruce also noticed the tension in the set of Richard's shoulders, and the anger buried deep in his eyes. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Richard was Bruce's son, or as close to one as Bruce ever had. He knew Richard as well as he knew himself. So he also noticed the nostalgic little smile lifting the corners of Richard's lips as he watched Kori laugh.

"Hey Richard? You're little friends are here. They have Kori's clothes with them. What do you want me to do with them? Your friends not the clothes."

Kori's laughing stopped when she heard Barbara. She turned and saw Richard standing in the doorway. However, she did not notice the small smile because it had vanished when Barbara spoke. Instead, his face was a mask, and his eyes, his crystal ice blue eyes, were as hard as granite. Kori hardly noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Richard paid no attention to Victor, Logan, Raven and Barbara walking towards him. He didn't hear the exclamation of awe and wonderment at being in Bruce Wayne's house. He didn't notice Bruce standing in the room, arms crossed and one eyebrow lifted, slightly amused. All he saw was Kori, standing by the window. The sun was shining on her, coating her in a heavenly glow, causing her skin to glisten by reflecting the perspiration from her workout.

"Did you really thing you could call me a coward and honestly get away with it?"

****

In the next chapter the big confrontation between Kori and Richard takes place. I can't wait. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I know I am having fun. A few notes.

Laurelinorian-thank you for your comments. I always welcome constructive criticism. On using contractions, I try. The only person I try and intentionally make use the entire words is Starfire's character. I try and keep to the personalities a close as I can. Other than that, if I don't use them and I should, I shall endeavor to work on that. Hopefully I succeed. I am glad you like my story.

Tink33-thank you. I shall work diligently on the next chapter and send it to you A.S.A.P.

luvlifecharm-Thank you. I try. I do it all for the fans. (wipes tear from eye.)

Jaina12-I love writing long chapters. I just comes naturally when I am writing something I am really into. I too hope the chapters are just as long. Thank you for the reviews.

HYPER CHICK-Robin and Starfire relationship is my favorite. I am sure I am totally missing some really well written stories just because I refuse to read them because the pairings are something like Robin and Raven. I tried it once, but really, it did not work out. That pairing is unnatural, and I know in the world of fan fiction anything is possible. But no, that is not right. ROBINANDSTARFOREVER!!!

DarkWarlord-I always look forward to your reviews. And I am unbelievably happy that you enjoy my stories. I "patiently" await more of yours.

solodancer789-Thank you, thank you, thank you. I like to update as often as possible, but sometimes that pesky little think called life gets in the way. I can only hope that the new chapters are worth the wait.

****

Thank you all for the reviews, and Keep them rolling in.

Jemi.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry, I posted this chapter then took it off. My Bad. 'Twas an accident. Here it is, re-posted. So, uh, thanks. That's it; go read the story now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Part A

Richard had just closed the door on Kori and was about to go take a shower when he heard her announcement. She had called him a coward. No one had ever called him a coward, or anything as insulting as that. The worst he had ever been called was Dick.

If Richard weren't so angry he would have laughed. Kori was never one to make such a scene. He'd bet the neighbors would have something to talk about for a while.

He went to take a really quick shower, then changed into a pair of black, loose fitting, casual slacks and a coal gray, v-neck sweater. He'd left his hair down to dry. He sat down in one of his leather recliners in order to brood more efficiently.

He knew what it was to be Slade's chosen. It meant being the best; the fastest, the strongest, the smartest. For a time, Richard, as Robin, had been Slade's chosen. There were privileges and rewards and freedoms that one enjoyed. But Richard also knew a female chosen was different than a male chosen.

Slade saw only one use for a female, and it wasn't to pass along his secrets of running a school of thieves, con artists, and all around delinquents. Stuck in Richard's mind was a slide-show of Starfire and Slade. Still frames of Slade touching Starfire; a stroke on the cheek, a swipe oh his hands through her hair, a caress of her breasts, and lower, more intimate places. He saw a picture of Starfire; her head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed in ecstasy. The man inducing such a state was not Richard, but instead, it was Slade.

Richard was beyond caring about the probability, or even possibility, of that scenario. The sticking point was, that was what Kori…Starfire would have been doing. And she knowingly agreed to it.

Richard jumped when his phone rang. He glared at the offending object, but other wise ignored it, letting the machine pick it up.

"Richard, this is Barbara. I know you're there, but seeing the condition Kori was in when she got here, I know you won't talk. So, I called to say that she didn't have her clothes she was supposed to buy. When she got here, she seemed extremely pissed. All I can say is, I absolutely would not want to be you right now. What did you do now?" Barbara seemed immensely thrilled at the prospect of Kori's anger towards Richard.

That was all Barbara said before she hung up. Richard just groaned; he wasn't finished thinking about what Starfire had thinking, agreeing to become Slade's favorite. Instead of returning to his thoughts, he picked up the phone and called Victor. The conversation was short; Richard asked if Kori's clothes were there, Victor confirmed and then Richard told him to take the clothes to Bruce's house. He hung up the phone, but not before hearing Logan yelling like an excited teenybopper at the prospect of going to Bruce Wayne's house.

Richard drove to Bruce's house on his motorcycle. Maybe Kori was right. Richard had left and he didn't leave an explanation. But after what he saw…they really needed to clear the air between them. Even if it meant…_shudder_…talking. For five years Richard hadn't spoken with Kori, had only watched from afar. Now, through harrowing circumstances to be sure, he had been given a second chance. Things would not be the same as before, but they could be better.

He got to the manor and was met by Alfred, who was wearing a frown on his usually impassive face. Now Richard really knew something was wrong, if Alfred was frowning.

"Where's Kori?"

"She is in the workout room. Master Bruce is with her now."

Was that a chiding tone Richard heard from Alfred? He walked down the hallway to the stairs, up those and finally down another hallway.

He heard Kori before he saw her. She was laughing. It was real and light and happy; it was carefree. It was something he hadn't heard in years. And, it was something he missed immensely.

Richard stopped at the door and watched her. Kori was breathtaking; the sun glistened off her skin, her hair shone, her outfit clung to all the right places. He immediately cut that line of thought off when he noticed Bruce in the room too.

Richard leaned against the doorframe. For a second Richard was transported back to when things were simpler, more innocent. Or as innocent as they could get when one lives under Slade's rule. However, Barbara's voice was an unpleasant interruption. Any reminiscent feelings Richard was experiencing left as soon as Kori stopped laughing and looked at him. She was absolutely stunning.

"Did you really thing you could call me a coward and honestly get away with it?"

Kori didn't say anything, just stood staring at Richard, anger smoldering in her eyes. Richard pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room. He noticed the sparring droid lying in a heap on the floor.

"Is that your doing?" Kori just nodded.

Richard reached down and grabbed the bottom of his sweater, then pulled it over his head and threw it in a heap in a corner. Then he kicked off his boots and socks, tossing them after his sweater.

"If it was a fight you really wanted, instead of talking, I would have been accommodating."

Richard was standing in front of Kori; clad only in a ribbed undershirt and his black trousers. His hair was dried, and hung to just below his shoulders, and his blue eyes flashed with anticipation.

"You are angry enough at me to want to fight?" Kori couldn't quite hide her disbelief. If Richard was willing to fight her, even in just a sparring capacity, then his feelings about the whole Slade thing absolutely had to run deeper than she had first anticipated. It also proved her correct. Richard was twisting it to how the situation affected him. Kori realized that Richard was answering her question.

"Sure. As you know, fighting is a great way to release tension. Although, I could think of a much better, a much more _satisfying_ way, to release our tension." Kori caught Richard's insinuation and her spine straightened, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. It was a defense mechanism, his sarcasm. But even recognizing it for what it was didn't diminish the sting.

"Oooh, I see I've struck a nerve. Isn't that how you and Slade released the pent up _tension_?" Richard's manner was no longer teasing, but straightly accusatory. He was egging a response from Kori, and he got one. Kori practically flew at Richard.

Logan, Victor and Raven came up to the doorway, but after hearing what Richard said and seeing Kori's reaction, they wisely opted to remain outside the threshold and look in.

Richard wanted more than a reaction from Kori. What he actually wanted was for Kori to tell him Logan was wrong. He wanted her to say that what he saw that last night was a lie. He wanted the pictures out of his head, wanted to stop dreaming of them, of Starfire and Slade' together in Starfire's room.

Richard welcomed Kori's attack. He wanted to know he wasn't the only one distraught at these circumstances. Kori threw a punch towards Richard, which he easily blocked. She kicked, he blocked, she lunged, and he dodged. On and on it went.

Richard was momentarily surprised Kori could fight so well. Of course, he recognized the style as his. He couldn't help the smidgen of pride he felt at Kori's abilities. His earlier assessment that she could take care of herself was just strengthened.

Unfortunately, the two were at an impasse, neither one having the upper hand. They fought their way all over the workout mat. The two combatants lost tack of time, instead getting lost in the fight.

The others watched. It was like watching a choreographed dance, a deadly one. They also noticed that neither Richard nor Kori were pulling their punches. Every time one landed a blow on the other, all felt the impact. Raven noticed something the others hadn't, and quietly she told them.

"Kori's tired and injured. First that fight with Terra and the fact that she's been here, working out for sometime already." While this was true, Logan, too, voiced a statement.

"Both of them are holding back." Raven looked at Logan, surprised. When she glanced at Victor, she saw he was nodding in agreement. Of course they would know. They lived with the two of them for years.

Barbara had over heard the short, quiet conversation and her screech of "What? You're kidding," momentarily broke Kori's concentration. It was enough to give Richard the advantage he needed. He grabbed her fist, which was aimed at his face. Then he grabbed the other when Kori tried to punch him with that one. Richard now had Kori by both wrists, so tripped her. Kori would have gone down hard, but Richard's hold on her prevented that.

After she was down, Richard straddled Kori and pinned her arms above her head, effectively keeping her in place. Well, sort of, she still squirmed and writhed. Richard had to admit, he was enjoying the sensations of Kori beneath him this way. That was until the unbidden image of Kori under Slade this way came to mind.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you agree to becoming Slade's chosen?" When Kori still resisted Richard's hold on her, he only tightened it. Sensing that she wouldn't get anywhere by pissing him off any further, Kori stopped fighting. She blew a wisp of hair off her face, as her hands were otherwise engaged, and glared up at Richard.

"Why would you care? Any right you _may_ have had in dictating the choices I made, you lost when you left. So, I ask again, why do you care what choices I made in regard to my past and becoming Chosen?"

Richard's grip on Kori's wrists tightened at her words, and subconsciously he knew there her wrists would be bruised. So he loosened his hold, but only slightly.

"You did know what you were getting yourself into right? When you agreed?"

Kori didn't get a chance to answer because right then Barbara spoke up.

"What does it mean to be Slade's chosen? I mean, is it like some title or something? Are there perks and benefits? Cuz, I gotta say, I'm confused." She tried to keep her queries quiet, however, her voice carried in the cavernous room.

Richard would have willingly and gladly committed a conscious act of murder. He did NOT want to deal with Babs right now. He closed his eyes and hung his head, his hair tickling Kori's face. Luckily for her, Logan answered. When he saw how angry Richard was getting at the interruption, he tried to keep his voice quiet. But it seemed a moot point; the interruption had already occurred.

"It's sort of like being the vice president. You're second in command. You get nifty bonuses."

"So, why's Richard all upset about it? Did he want the job or something?"

"He had the job, but he left. Being the chosen is different for a girl than for a guy. While they are still second in command, there is one extra job they have to do." Logan was clearly uncomfortable with this. He didn't want to have to explain to Barbara how it was different.

"How's it different for a girl?" Neither Logan nor Victor answered. Richard glared down at Kori, disgust mixed in with his anger now.

"When you agreed to being Slade's chosen, you made an oath to him. You made him an oath of fealty; you gave him your mind, soul, and your body. You lowered your value to that of a common whore. Only difference is you weren't paid, at least not in cash. Tell me, Starfire, what did Slade give you as payment for _services rendered_?"

"Tell me _Dick_ what truly has you so angry? Is it that Slade touched me, or that you didn't? Am I now not pure enough for you?" Kori spat the words. Richard wouldn't listen to reason, or explanations. His objectivity was gone; his emotions were involved. They always had been where Kori was involved. Still, that didn't mean he could insult her. Kori was doing what she needed to do to ensure her continued survival.

"Tell me Starfire, did you enjoy his touch? Did you enjoy lying on your back for him?" His hands once again tightened on her wrists, this time painfully so. Richard barely noticed, he didn't notice the gasps from the audience, he barely noticed Kori's gasp of pain. He was no longer in Bruce's training room. He was back on that last night. He remembered it all vividly.

_Robin decided to check on Starfire. She had kicked him out of the infirmary mere hours before. She had put her foot down and decided that Robin, at least, should get some rest. He chuckled a little at the scene. Starfire was cute when she got all determined. But he quickly sobered when he remembered why Starfire was in the infirmary. Changeling._

His wounds were deep and very serious. They were worse than the last time. Robin knew this was a test. Slade couldn't care less if anybody died while Changeling was getting information. But he wanted to test the boy's loyalty and dedication. So far, Changeling failed, twice. The next time, he won't fare so well.

_Robin was worried about Starfire as much as he was worried about Changeling. Somehow, she had managed to catch Slade's attention. She just turned 16, and she caught a lot of attention from the male population of the school, but Slade's was different. He was older and it somehow seemed more lecherous._

_Robin walked up to Star's room and was about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard a noise from within. Instantly alert, he cautiously walked up to the door. Very quietly, he opened it and peeked inside. At first, Robin couldn't see anything, but when his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, what he saw churned his stomach. He saw a man and a woman, a young woman, in Starfire's bed. Initially, Robin wished he had the wrong room, but he was deluding himself. He heard a throaty moan. It was husky and full of passion. And it cried out a name that clenched Robin's jaw._

_"**Slade!**"_

Robin had heard enough. He quickly turned on his heel and walked away from the room. He walked just down the hall towards his own room. He was almost there when Blackfire stopped him.

"What's wrong?" She was uncommonly nice. Usually she just barely nodded a greeting to anybody, even her sister.

"Nothing." Robin's answer was curt. He really didn't want to talk about it. The possibilities were flying around in his head at what he saw. He still didn't fully comprehend what he saw, but he knew he didn't like it. That was Starfire's room, and the voice sounded like Starfire's…but it didn't add up.

"You're lying. I can tell something's wrong. Why don't you tell me about it?" Blackfire put he hand on his shoulder. That got Robin's attention, only because it was so odd. What he found even more odd was that he did_ want to talk about it. He wanted to tell someone what he just saw, he wanted to know what it meant, and he wanted to know why he felt awful about it. Robin wanted to know why he suddenly wanted to rip into Slade, why he wanted to bath in his blood after what he saw in Starfire's room. There were emotions raging inside Robin that he didn't understand._

Slowly Robin nodded, and he led Blackfire into his room. The two sat down on the bed and Robin told Blackfire everything. He told her whatever was hidden in his heart, hidden in the darkest recesses of his mind. Robin told Blackfire things Starfire didn't even know.

While he was talking, Blackfire inched her way closer and closer to Robin. He didn't notice at first. He was feeling strange; his vision was blurred and his head was spinning. Something wasn't right, but Robin couldn't put his finger on it. The last thing he cognitively remembered before his world was taken out from under him was Blackfire whispering in his ear.

"Let's see if there's a good reason you're nicknamed the Boy Wonder."

When Robin woke up a few hours later, Blackfire was gone. However little doubt was in his mind of what he'd done. The evidence was everywhere. His clothes were lying in a haphazard heap on the floor; his blankets were too. The bed smelled like Blackfire. So did Robin. Disgusted with himself, Robin went to take a shower. He rubbed his skin as hard as he could until it was raw.

He felt bad. He felt betrayed by what he saw in Starfire's room, but he also felt like he betrayed her. Things were going too fast and Robin couldn't handle it right then. So, after he took his shower, he snuck into the hallway. As he went passed Starfire's door, he couldn't help but stop and lean he hear against it, listening for any sounds. He heard nothing.

It was late at night, and the alarm systems were sure to be on. However, Robin wasn't Slade's chosen for nothing. It meant he was the best. So Robin by-passed the security system and made his way into the night. When he wagered he was far enough from the headquarters, Robin stopped and looked back. The lights in the infirmary were on, and he felt a moment of guilt for leaving without telling anyone. But the feeling passed when he noticed the lights in Starfire's room were on too. Turing his back on the school, Robin made his way to a city he hadn't gone to since he was eight years old. Back to Gotham.

"Richard?" Kori's voice was small. She noticed his eyes had a far away look, like he was seeing something no one else did. His grip on her wrists hurt, but in all honesty she was afraid to tell him. She was afraid of Richard, something she never thought possible.

"Richard? Please, let go." Still, he did not respond. "Robin, you are hurting me." That got his attention. Richard looked down at Kori and his eyes focused again and his grip loosened on her wrists. That was all Kori needed. She reared her head up and head-butted Richard. He reared back with an exclamation of pain. Kori used her now free wrists to push Richard off her. After he was, Kori rolled away and stood up.

Richard was rubbing his head and grinning. He was impressed; he didn't see that coming. He stood up a little more slowly.

"Are you going to answer my question, Kori?" Richard's eyes were narrowed, and he spoke through gritted teeth.

Kori hid any feelings of fright she felt towards Richard. He may have changed in the last five years, but she knew deep in her heart that he wouldn't hurt her, physically. Emotionally was a whole different matter.

"How else was I going to get close to Slade?" Kori shrugged carelessly, putting up a calm façade, but her heart was beating so hard she was surprised it didn't just beat itself out of her chest.

"So you whored yourself?" Richard's voice was incredulous. That didn't sound like Kori at all. He knew she'd changed, and he knew she would have taken his leaving hard. But that seemed so out of character.

Richard looked at Kori, she seemed so calm and collected, like fucking Slade was not big deal. Her question from earlier came back. Was he really so angry because she slept with Slade, or because she didn't sleep with Richard, himself? Logan interrupted Richard's musings. He came storming into the room, and Richard was sure that if it were possible, steam would be spouting from his ears. His eyes were angry, and his stride was too.

"That's enough. Why don't you tell him the truth? Why are you letting him think these things about you Kori?" She looked down at the ground; all steam leaving her. Richard saw her shoulders slump.

"Please Logan, stay out of this. This does not concern you." Her voice was small and tired. She didn't want to fight anymore, with Logan, with Richard, with anyone. She just wanted to go into a hole and hide from everything and everyone.

"Like hell Kori. I won't stand by and let Richard judge you like that. I don't know why he left, but he did. He doesn't know what that did to you; he doesn't know what happened to you because of it. It broke you Kori, when nothing else could have, that did. You walked around like a wraith for weeks. You didn't smile or laugh. Nobody liked seeing you that way. At times I don't know if his leaving was the worst thing that ever happened to you or the best. You were forced to stand on your own, and you did. You blossomed into a brilliant person, and you became stronger for it." Logan seemed to realize what he was saying and blushed slightly at his impassioned speech. But Victor came up and stood next Kori, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We watched you. You did become better, but you were missing something. I don't think I saw that sparkle in your eyes again. At least, not until you saw Richard at the funeral. You two, your relationship was hard to define back at the school, but it was special. Don't let anything that happened in the past ruin that. Work it out, whatever it is. Because if you don't, we have no chance against Slade. If he can destroy what you two had, then he can do anything. I know you two care deeply for one another. Let each other know that too."

Victor left shortly after he said that. Kori and Richard were speechless. So, too, were Logan and Raven. Victor was never one to talk about anything that even touched on the subject of emotional. But that didn't mean he wasn't observant. They all knew he spoke the truth.

Sensing Kori and Richard needed some time alone to finish their discussion, Logan, Raven, and Bruce left. Barbara was going to stay and watch, but Bruce grabbed her by her shirt collar and dragged her away from the training room.

"Hey!"

Part B

Kori and Richard stood apart, facing each other. They were avoiding eye contact, and for the first time ever, the silence was awkward. Richard, hating it, decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Kori's gaze shot to him, and Richard could see she was hurt by the question.

"If you truly trusted me, truly knew me, I would not have had the need to explain. You should have known I would never welcome Slade's touch. I only accepted to become his chosen as a means of getting closer to him."

"You pack one hell of a punch." Kori blinked at the sudden change in subject.

"I learned it from you. I learned a lot from you. Tell me, why did you leave?" Her head was cocked to the side, like it was whenever she was honestly curious about something. The hurt seemed to be gone, only the need to know was present in her voice.

"I…I made a mistake." Richard looked up and saw her eyes sparkle and a small smile tug at her lips. "It has been known to happen. Anyway, I thought I saw something, but it turned out to not be true."

"What did you see?"

"Really not important. Believe me." Richard added the last part when Kori looked like she was about to question it. Richard now knew that Kori was really in the infirmary with Logan. She'd told him so in the café, just before it blew up. So, who was in Kori's room with Slade?

"Is that why you left? You saw something you thought was something else?" Kori was confused. It didn't seem like him to just leave for something like that. He would want to investigate and find out what was going on.

"That's not the entire reason." Richard was reluctant to tell Kori what else happened that night. Sometimes when he thought back, that night seemed like a dream. He hadn't really had sex with Blackfire, but deep down, he knew it actually happened. However, he also knew that he was drugged somehow. He didn't know the reasons why Blackfire did what she did, but it happened and there was nothing Richard could do to change the past. But he could tell Kori, and he did. He told her everything that happened, and after much debating, he told her what he saw in her room.

At first Kori didn't say anything. She just stared at Richard, her face expressionless. She was trying to process Richard's story. Her first words surprised him. And such was his surprise, Richard actually laughed.

When Kori said, "I think I need a drink," and heard Richard laugh, it broke the strain the serious subject matter brought about. Kori thought to herself that she liked hearing Richard laugh. She rarely heard it, even when they were younger.

When Richard was able to catch his breath, he suggested they go to the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen, grateful to find no one else was there.

"What's your poison?" Richard was curious what Kori would want to drink. He honestly couldn't see her as the drinking type, but he supposed drastic times called for drastic measures.

"The strongest thing you have got. A little Dutch courage for this would be of great help to me."

Richard chuckled as he went through Bruce's supply. The strongest thing he could find was some whiskey. So he poured two glasses, decided to do away with the nice little shot glasses, and go with the big ones. He could use a little bit of the Dutch courage himself.

The two walked over to the little kitchenette and sat down, facing each other. Neither one had touched their drink yet.

"Richard…" Kori started talking but stopped, took a deep breath before she continued. "How does one start a conversation like this? What does one say to one's best friend, when he slept with her sister?" Kori didn't seem to find the right words to fully express her thoughts. So, she lifted the glass to her mouth and took a long drink. However, she was not used to drinking whiskey, the strongest alcoholic beverage she'd ever drunk being wine and champagne. She coughed a little, but managed to hold it all down. Her voice was a little croaky when she spoke.

"This is good, but I think I am now full of all the courage I need." Richard laughed a little, but said nothing.

"You left because you believed you saw me having sex with Slade in my room. So, as a result, you had sex with my sister." Kori restarted the conversation. They needed to get this done with in order to move on.

"Well, that's putting it in its simplest terms, but basically, yeah."

"Why did you not wait and ask me? Why did you just assume that it was I? And how could you for a minute, believe that I would leave Logan alone when he was injured?" The last question was asked a little heatedly. Richard took a long, long drink from his glass, and when Kori noticed, she pushed hers towards him. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you have these ramifications of guilt, and you have so many explanations, you need that whiskey a lot more than me." Maybe Kori wasn't as angry as Richard feared she would be. Or, she could just still be in shock.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I saw what I saw, and jumped to conclusions. I was angry, and hurt, and I felt betrayed, and, yes, I even felt jealous. It just seemed easier to assume what I did, rather than finding out the truth. I really can't explain it, but I noticed things, Kori. I noticed how the other guys were looking at you, like you were an ice-cream sundae they wanted to eat." Richard winced at the picture that analogy painted. It really wasn't what he was going for, but oddly enough, it did fit. For her part, Kori didn't say anything, but she did look like she was holding back a snicker.

"Bad analogy, but still. Anyways, Slade was looking at you differently too. I didn't like it. This really isn't going well. You can't possibly understand what I'm trying to say, I can hardly understand what I'm trying to say." Richard stood up, and started pacing. His frustration was evident in the way he ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I do understand what you are trying to say, Richard. You were jealous, and you felt protective of me. It is only natural. Of all the people there, you were the one with whom I was closest. I was like your younger sister. And any attention I received from the other males, threatened you. You did not want me to be taken away from you."

Richard looked at Kori, and he remembered how she looked when he first met her, then how she looked years later, and finally how she looked before he left. Not once did he ever think of her as a sister. But the rest, she was right about. He did feel threatened that other guys were showing an interest in her. In Richard's mind, Kori was his, she always had been. Seeing her again, it hadn't changed. Richard still saw Kori as his. Even when he thought the worst, he still saw her as his. Maybe that's why he was so angry.

"I felt as if I had somehow betrayed you, after I slept with Blackfire."

Kori winced. She didn't like the fact that Richard had done so. She could understand why he did, though. She couldn't be too angry over that, he was drugged at the time.

"Richard," she began slowly. "You need not feel any guilt, much guilt, over that. Considering the circumstances, and your coercion. Besides, you do not need to feel as if you had betrayed me. We were not in a relationship. It is not something you should dwell on."

Richard stared at Kori, and then slowly shook his head. He walked over to her and held his hand out to her. When she placed hers in it, he pulled her a little, signaling he wanted her to stand up. When Kori stood up, Richard wrapped his arms around her, tightly, smiling when she returned his embrace. She lay her head on his shoulder, and his smile broadened.

"You are entirely too forgiving, Star. But you were wrong about something, you know."

Kori lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. She noticed he wasn't wearing any glasses to hide behind. She'd seen Richard's eyes before, knew they were a clear, ice blue. But right then, it seemed as if she were seeing them for the first time, they were even more breathtaking than before.

"What was I wrong about?" Their voices were quiet, barely above a whisper.

"About us. I _never_ saw you as a sister. And, while it may not have been physical, or particularly romantic, we were in a relationship. It was one I treasured very much." Richard bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Kori smiled before she put her head back on his shoulder. It was then that an amazing realization struck her. She noticed it before, but for some reason, it hadn't really clicked.

"Hey, you are taller than I am."

Richard laughed and Kori could feel the vibrations.

"Yes, I am. How very kind of you to notice." Kori pulled back and frowned slightly at his mockery, but she eventually smiled and put her head back.

"I like it." She said.

"Me, too." Richard replied. They stayed that way, comfortable in each other's arms. Both were glad things were out in the open. They still had much to do, a lot of trust to rebuild, but they felt it was possible.

"Hey you two, what-" Barbara's sentence came to a halt when she saw the embrace Richard and Kori were sharing.

Kori made a motion to brake away, but Richard frowned and tightened his hold. He smirked at the growl Kori made at his restriction.

"What was it you needed, Barbara?" Richard was calm and collected. When Kori stopped trying to extract herself from his arms, he loosened his hold, but only slightly.

Barbara's voice faltered when she started speaking again. She seemed embarrassed to have witnessed what was obviously a private moment. Richard was never one to be affectionate, especially not when there were witnesses around.

"We…um…didn't know where you were, after you left the training room. We practically sent out a search party. I…uh…I didn't mean to interrupt, but Terra has a message for Kori."

Richard would have smiled at the fact that Barbara was speechless, for once, but the news that Terra knew where Kori was stopped that urge.

"What did she have to say?"

Barbara wouldn't look Richard in the eye when he asked. It wasn't that she expected for her and Richard to ever get back together, but until she walked into the kitchen and saw him with Kori, at least the possibility wasn't completely gone.

"She wouldn't say. She only wants to speak to Kori."

"Wait, you mean she is on the screen? She managed to get past all the securities and alarms? How?" Richard was baffled. He had personally helped set up those security measures. They were supposed to be fool proof. No one who was unauthorized was supposed to be able to get through.

"Richard, worry about that later. Let us see what dear Terra has to say to me. I find that I am curious." There were no inflections in Kori's voice, but Richard could feel her tense in his arms.

"Fine, we'll go and see what she wants. But I still want to know how she got through." The last bit was a grumble, but he only did it to get Kori to loosen up. It worked, she smiled. She then grabbed Richard's arm and started to lead him out. When she suddenly stopped, Richard glanced at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kori blushed slightly before she answered.

"I do not know where to go."

Richard laughed and swung his arm across Kori's shoulders.

"This way."

The two walked in companionable silence, leaving Barbara behind to her own thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I love hearing from you. It helps me to know that you like (or don't like) my story. I think this helps answer some questions in regards to Richard leaving. I know I made him seem like sort of a dick, but I think he would act in such a manner if this were to actually happen. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it, and I hope to post the next chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. School and work permitting, of course.

PixieGirl2009-Thank you for the review. I'm glad you noticed the dynamics of Richard and Kori's relationship. I tried to make it subtle, but obvious. It was something I wanted to make noticeable. They do care deeply for each other, but they both have changed and need to re-establish their relationship and trust in one another.

Deathraveness-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. :::ducks and holds hands in front of face::: I didn't know what else to write for that chapter. I needed it to end there. I hope you like this chapter to make up for the cliff hanger.

Sakura-Thank you for your review. They're always great to read. I wanted Kori to fight. I mean, how can she live with Robin/Richard, for years, watching him, but not learn how to fight. Besides, she is a princess of a warrior race; she needed to know how to fight. And, (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge), it is important later in the story.

Luvlifecharm-aww, shucks. Thank you, you're compliments make me blush. I try and update as often as possible. I live in fear of disappointed my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter as much, maybe more (?) than the last.

Darkwarlord-thanks, it means a lot that you enjoy my story. It helps to know someone does. I think I am too critical when it comes to my stories.

Willow182-I hope this chapter answered your questions. I am glad to know you like my story. Since I am a fan of yours, it means a lot to me. Thank you.

Hyper Chick- ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOR EVAH BABY!!!!!

BrassBanana-I thrive on my suspenseful endings. It keeps the readers coming back for more. You masochists you. I hope this chapter will hold you over (at least for a while) until my next chapter.

Laurelinorian-I hope I did better with the contractions thing.

Solodancer789-I love hearing from you, and I made sure to make sure that my life didn't get in my way too badly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kagaliangel: Thank you for making an exception for me. I love getting reviews. I am even so much of a glutton that I enjoy getting flames. (Does that just make me a glutton or a glutton for punishment.)? Thankfully, I haven't gotten many flames. I am always amazed when people review, especially when they are complimentary. I never know what to say in return, thank you seems so inadequate sometimes. But that's all I got. So, Thank You from the bottom of my heart.

SpAzZySwEeTpHiRe:Thank you for the compliment. Writing was just something I accidentally stumbled upon when I decided to rewrite a television show, I didn't like how it ended, so I wrote it to my ending. I like to think my style has improved, but maybe I'm just deluding myself. But I am glad to know people enjoy reading what I write.

Superviolist: I am glad you like the interplay between Richard and Kori. It was a point I just _HAD_ to make, I'm glad you noticed and enjoyed it.

****

Again I apoligize for the mistake, the mix-up and all around screw up on my part. It won't happen again. Till next time. Thank you and Please review.

Jemi


	8. Chapter 7

**Part A**

Richard and Kori walked into the large communications room where they found everyone, minus Barbara and Alfred, waiting for them. On an eight foot screen was Terra's face. Little of from where she was calling could be discerned, but it was quiet in the background. Terra spotted Richard and Kori immediately.

"I see the two love birds made up. Isn't that sweet? I hope, Starfire, that I didn't hurt you too much last night, you know, when I kicked your ass? I wouldn't want your little Robin there to have to deal with damaged goods."

"Do not worry about any damage you caused me. I have been through worse pain than you could ever inflict upon me." Kori lifted Richard's arm from her shoulders and walked forward to stand next to Logan, Raven and Victor.

"I see the little gang is back together; Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, and Robin. You've even found a new little friend. How cute is that? How sad for you though, that you're missing two people."

Kori clenched and unclenched her hands, the only indication of her agitation. Terra smirked when she noticed.

"Logan, sweetheart, you've been uncharacteristically quiet. Aren't you happy to see me? Aren't you glad to know I'm alive?" Her voice was falsely sweet and she batted her eyelashes.

Logan's spine stiffened and his jaw tightened, but otherwise, he didn't betray any signs that he'd heard Terra. Raven, sensing Logan's struggle, walked over and stood next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Terra saw and narrowed her eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing a tattoo of the sign for earth on the side of her neck. It was a large black circle with lines going down the center both vertically and horizontally.

"I see how it is. You've found a replacement for me. It's a pity she wasn't destroyed with her house. At least I'll be able to look forward to killing her myself. I'll make sure to do it slowly. I'll hurt her Logan, I'll make her scream, and I'll bathe in her blood. And I'll make you watch it all."

Terra's voice was maniacal; it had lost all semblance of lucidity and her eyes became glazed over.

"Over my dead body. I won't let you hurt Raven!"

Logan spoke through clenched teeth, and when he looked at Terra for the first time since she'd made contact, everyone near him saw his eyes were filled with rage.

Terra laughed, it was full and real. She threw her head back and guffawed. But it was not a light and cheerful sound. It was dark and crazed.

"That is one of the best offers I've have in a long while Logan. Not to worry, it'll happen. But I want the satisfaction of you knowing that she died before I kill you. I want to break you. All of you. I want to break your spirits until there is nothing left of you but a hollow husk of your former selves. That would be the ultimate victory. That would repay you for what happened to me."

"Enough Terra. What was it that you hacked into Mr. Wayne's communications system for? What was so important that you needed to tell me?" Kori finally spoke up.

She knew Terra was not exactly right in the head, but she didn't realize how much of a sociopath Terra was. She seemed to not care about the pain she was inflicting on Logan with her words.

"Oh, right. Now, why did I call? Hmmm, that's a tough one." Terra tilted her head to the side and pretended to think about it. She even tapped her finger against her chin and squinted her eyes for good measure.

"No reason really. It was just to say that we've got our eye on you. If we can hack our way into Bruce Wayne's personal computer, imagine what else we could do. And the best part is, you wouldn't even know it. Try and sleep tonight with the thought that we could be anywhere at all."

Terra giggled, winked and blew a kiss to Logan. The screen cut off to Terra singing "I'll Be Watching You" by the Police.

"Terra is completely and totally insane. I don't think I've ever seen her like that. When that building fell on her, it must have done some serious damage." Victor spoke first, breaking the somber silence that had blanketed the room after the transmission ended. The sight of Terra brought back unpleasant memories, and it was testimony to how disturbed she truly was.

"Did you hear some of the things she said? Talk about some grisly visuals. Where does she get that stuff?" Logan was trying to get the pictures out of his mind. Terra could sure paint a strong visual. He didn't want to think about Terra. He was trying his hardest to not let anyone know just how much seeing her again affected him.

Knowing she was alive was one thing, but seeing her just drove the fact home, made it more real. As long as he didn't see her, Logan could keep pretending that she wasn't evil, that she didn't just kill two of his close friends, and that she didn't just threaten Raven, and that she wasn't crazy. That luxury was now taken from him.

"Should I expect any more calls from your friends? Should I expect anyone else to hack into my _supposedly_ secure system?"

When Bruce spoke, the others were surprised; they had forgotten he was still there.

"No, Terra will be the last to hack into your systems. Richard will make sure of it, and this time, he will have Victor to help." Kori was still looking at the screen. The only part of the conversation she'd heard was what Bruce said. She felt badly, being such an imposition on him. He didn't need any of this falling onto his lap.

"Richard was the one who helped set up the original security system. What could he do differently now?"

Bruce wasn't stupid, he knew what could be done differently, he just wanted to test Kori. She was an important part of Richard's life and he wanted to make sure Kori was good enough for his surrogate son. It wasn't fair, but he didn't care. He still had to make sure. He liked Kori, sure, but she still had secrets that even Richard didn't know about.

"I don't know much about computers, other than how to turn one on and off, and work simple programs. However, Victor knows more about electronics and machines than anyone. He designed the security system used at the school. And so far, only one person has managed to slip by it. That is where Richard comes in. His mind is uncannily similar to that of a criminal; if there is any way of getting in, he will find it. The only reason Terra got in this time was because she was an unknown threat who had Slade helping her. Richard knows Slade and how he thinks for they are eerily similar."

Throughout her speech Bruce listened carefully, inwardly pleased. She'd do, and just maybe, he could help.

Kori walked up to the screen and stared. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood there, looking at nothing. She didn't like this Terra. She was different from the one Kori once called friend; the one Logan had loved. Kori turned and looked at Logan.

Outwardly, he gave nothing away, but while many things had changed, Kori could still read his emotions in the little signs. His mouth was tensed, his shoulders were stiff, and he was shifting from foot to foot. These were the little signs that betrayed his inner turmoil at seeing Terra again.

"Raven, would you please take Logan home? It is late and he needs to rest, as do you. Please, stay with him, I think seeing Terra and hearing what she had to say upset him more than he is letting on." Kori spoke softly, so Logan wouldn't hear. Then almost as an after thought, since Raven was supposed to be helping, Kori added, "Please, if you could, get a copy of Terra's transmission. See if you can find any hint or clue as to where she was. That could help us find her and stop her. Then maybe we'll be able to find Slade."

Raven nodded and started to walk off before she stopped and turned back towards Kori.

"Terra and Logan had a _thing_ didn't they?"

Kori smiled sadly and nodded. "Maybe it would help if you could get him to speak of it. He would probably talk to you."

"You know Kori, you're not so bad. You're slightly imperialistic and a little demanding, but seeing as how you're a princess, I'll let that pass. And you can seriously kick ass if that fight with Richard was any indication. But you also care deeply for the people you count as friends. And you cared for Logan when he was hurt…you know…way back when. Thank you...for that and for getting him out of that place." Kori's smile brightened at Raven's words and she threw herself into the arms of an unsuspecting Raven. She was forced a step back under the impact of Kori, she was stronger than she looked.

Logan, Victor, and Richard stopped their conversation at the commotion and each smiled. Raven looked shocked at Kori's enthusiasm, but she did return the hug, if somewhat awkwardly. They walked up to the two girls. Richard stood near Kori and placed his hand on her shoulder, about to pull her off the obviously uncomfortable Raven. But he stopped when he heard what Kori was saying.

Logan stood next to Richard, only nearer to Raven than Kori. He too heard what Kori was saying. And Victor walked to the other side of the girls, having to look _way_ down since he towered over the two. He smiled at what Kori was saying.

"Thank you Raven. It means so much to me, hearing your praise and having your acceptance. But I count you as a friend now also. I see how happy you make Logan and how you manage to keep he and Victor under control. I would do anything to keep you safe, just like I would for Victor, Logan and Richard. Besides, we females must stick together amongst those three males. They will drive us insane, without even trying." The last was added in a conspiratorial whisper, overly exaggerated so the boys heard it.

Raven pulled back and laughed. It meant a lot to her too, that Kori considered her a friend. She'd never had many friends in her life, and having someone from Logan and Victor's past approve of her honored Raven.

"Oooh, group hug!" Victor engulfed the two girls, lifting them off the ground. They both squealed laughingly and grabbed onto the arms that encircled them. Everyone laughed. Terra, Slade and any dire happenings were momentarily forgotten.

Alfred and Barbara had joined Bruce during the transmission from Terra, all three of them remained hidden amongst the shadows. They watched the display. They didn't miss the easy camaraderie among Kori, Victor and Logan. And they didn't miss how Richard watched with a small smile, and though he wasn't actively participating in the antics, he wasn't distancing himself from them either. They also noticed how the others made Raven fell like a part of the unit, that just because she wasn't a part of the original group from years ago didn't make her any less important.

Barbara watched too; and while she didn't particularly want to join in, she did feel left out. Especially when she saw Richard smile at Kori, and when Kori retuned the smile. Or when Richard walked over to Logan and murmured something, which caused the young man to laugh. What Barbara saw was a group of people who cared for each other, who had managed to come together in a time of great sorrow and hardship. She saw how protective they were of one another during Terra's call, and she noticed that they offered comfort. They all belonged together and Barbara felt intrusive watching. However, she could not look away, and the sight saddened her.

Part B

Raven drove Logan to his house. After Kori hugged her, then Victor instigated the group hug, Kori ushered the two out, after somehow managing to get a copy of Terra's transmission and giving it to Raven. She told Raven to make sure Logan got plenty of rest, and she should too. Raven wasn't used to having someone else be concerned about her enough to be ordered to rest. Logan and Victor didn't count because they were her partners. But Kori honestly cared that Raven take care of herself, and Logan. It was just in her nature to care for others. Raven was willing to bet Kori would put others before herself. Logan was quiet for the ride to his house. He just stared out of the window and watched the passing scenery. Raven really didn't know how to start the conversation. She wasn't even sure she wanted to start one. It was obvious he'd cared deeply for Terra, he may have even been in love with the girl. Something happened through, and Raven knew it hurt Logan deeply. It was an open wound that stilled oozed.

She pulled to a stop in front of Logan's house, but neither made any move to exit the car. Raven was wracking her brain for anything to say, but Logan spoke first.

"She still looks the same. Her hair's longer and it's styled differently, but otherwise, nothing's changed. Appearance wise anyways."

He didn't say anything else; just unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Logan walked to his front door and unlocked it. He went inside without once looking back to see if Raven would follow. He either knew she would, or didn't care if she did.

If Raven didn't care so much for Logan, and if her curiosity weren't aroused, she would have left. In fact, if she was smart, she would have just dropped him off, then left and found a nice hotel room to sleep in for the night. And if she were really smart, she would leave the city and not get involved with finding and stopping Slade and Terra. But her sense of justice and fairness came into play. They needed to be stopped, and if she could help in any way, shape, or form, then she would.

"I'm an idiot. A simple, sentimental fool." Raven got out of the car and followed Logan into his house.

Part C

After Logan and Raven left, Kori turned to Richard and Victor. She was about to say something when she noticed they were already talking about ways to beef up the security system. Seeing that things were already underway, Kori turned to attempt to find her way to the room Alfred gave her yesterday. It was only yesterday? It seemed like weeks when Kori looked back on the past twenty four hours. Yesterday, she had a home and clothes and today, nothing. Kori had just turned when she felt a hand on her upper arm. When she turned back, she found that Victor was holding her arm and he and Richard were looking at her questioningly.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady? This was your idea, you get to help."

Kori looked at Victor as if he'd just grown a second head.

"But I know nothing about computers. Were you not paying attention when I said that?" Kori's voice was amused.

"Yes, I was also there for the part where you volunteered Richard and myself to fix the security system. Even with all those lavish complements, it didn't escape my notice. So, if we have to do this, it's only fair that you help too. You know, you can bring us coffee and sandwiches and stuff."

Kori's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock at Victor's statement. She became even more shocked when Richard joined the conversation.

"Yeah, and it'd be really great if you wore a frilly little apron. Seriously, that'd be hot. And you could have this tray and everything. I can picture it now. You'd have high-heels and a short little skirt and everything. Really, I'm starting to like this idea." Richard was rubbing his hands together and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Kori narrowed her eyes and removed her arm from Victor's grip. She glared at both Richard and Victor for laughing. She folded her arms and in her most haughty, imperial voice said, "Laugh all you want. I shall help, but when things start to go wrong with the computer because I am there, do not say I did not warn you. Computers have the habit of doing very bad things around me. They just fall short of exploding, they work very slowly, and they do not do the things you tell them to do. I swear, they are conspiring to drive me insane."

"Kori, you do realize computers are inanimate objects, right?" Victor was looking at Kori strangely now. He looked about ready to put her in the nearest padded room.

"Try telling that to every computer I have ever owned. They communicate with each other through the Internet. It is very creepy. I could probably write a book about it, it would be a best seller, better than anything Stephen King would be able to write."

Richard just shook his head, trying to hold in his laughter. She was serious; Kori honestly thought the computers were out to get her. Only she would think something like that. Someone clearing his throat interrupted his thoughts. Richard looked up and saw Bruce was lurking in the shadows, just like he usually did.

"If you are going to be tinkering through my computer system, I think you should do it in a more private and secure setting. If you would follow me…" Bruce walked in the direction of the living room, but when he reached the entranceway, he turned to the left towards a…wall?

He slid open a wall panel hidden behind an antique statue. The three were surprised when the wall slid to the side after Bruce did some fiddling. Behind the sliding door, a set of downward spiraling stairs was revealed.

"Hey, how come I didn't know about this?" Richard's voice held no anger or incredulity; he just really wanted to know. As far as he figured, Bruce was entitled to his secrets.

"You weren't ready." With that, Bruce started walking down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the group was met with another door, this one large and made of titanium. Bruce explained that no one and no thing could get through that door unless he wanted it to. Bruce entered in a code on the punch key and walked through the door easily. But when Richard, Kori and Victor tried to, they were met with entirely different results.

Richard was the first one through, and when he did, an ungodly loud alarm sounded. To say he wasn't ready for what would happen next would be a vast understatement, but luckily enough for him, his instincts and reactions were good, very good.

A giant pendulum like thing came swinging from the left. Richard ducked and rolled forward, narrowly avoiding getting clobbered. He stood and was about to call out to Kori, but found she wasn't there. He only saw Victor; that was until he saw a flash of red on the pendulum. At first, he thought the worst; since he'd jumped out the way Kori got caught because she didn't' have any time to move. But then he realized she was riding the pendulum.

Kori heard the whoosh before she saw it, and she acted before she even processed what she was doing. In the back of her mind, Kori know Richard and Victor were fine. Richard moved forward, and Victor went back. Burt Kori was in the middle and couldn't go anywhere but up for fear of getting hit by the giant meat cleaver. What was Bruce Wayne doing with something like that in his home anyway?

Kori jumped up and landed on the pendulum. If it hadn't just tried to kill her, Kori would have enjoyed the ride. She looked at the pole and noticed a small compartment, and inside the compartment it had a switch. Kori closed her eyes and reached out and flipped the switch. Only when she realized the swinging motion was slowing down did she open her eyes. She stood up a little unsteadily and was immensely grateful when Victor lifted her off the thing.

"What was that?" Victor spoke up after a minute when he saw that Kori was still unsteady and Richard was glaring at Bruce.

"Just a little security measure." Bruce was so calm about a swinging machine of death.

"From what, the middle ages? That thing could have killed us." Kori was able to stand on her own by now. When she let go of Victor, she smoothed back her hair, which was mussed, but just a little bit. She walked over to stand next to Richard, who put his hand on her lower back. Victor wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to reassure Kori…or Richard.

"Actually that one was Alfred's idea." Everyone looked mildly surprised that Alfred had such a sadistic streak in him. Richard was the first to recover.

"Figures. Only Alfred, or Julia Childs, would've come up with a giant kitchen utensil as a means of keeping unwanted guests out. Isn't a much smaller version of that thing used to beat meat into submission or something?" Richard had recovered from the shock of killer kitchen tools, and after he reassured himself Kori really was all right. Now, he was only amused at the circumstances.

"Right, as if I spend enough time in the kitchen to really know."

"Okay. So, how did that thing know to attack anyway?"

"Sensors in the doorway. They can detect the differing DNA in people. I didn't clear you to enter here."

"No, you thought you'd just try and kill us instead." Victor wasn't mollified at all, and he wasn't in the least impressed with the technology that went into the programming of those sensors.

"I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't confident you would make it through. Think of it as a test. If you hadn't made it past the giant meat tenderizer, then you really don't deserve to see this." And with that, Bruce pushed a button and all the lights turned on to reveal a large cavernous room with giant monitors and computers, a whole laboratory. It was every computer and science geek's wet dream. Victor barely managed to not drool at the sight. There were sparkles and pings coming from the computer screens and he swore he heard an angel choir singing in the background.

"Anybody home? Yo, snap out of it, Victor." Richard snapped his fingers in front of Victor's face.

Kori walked up to Victor and grabbed his arm. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in some sort of trance. It would have worried Kori had she not known Victor's love affair with anything electronic, and he'd just hit the mother load. She just grabbed his hand and pulled Victor further forward, and he followed like a mindless zombie.

"I think our friend has gone into a coma. I believe I know how to snap him out of it." Kori pulled Victor's head down and whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT??!?!?! I'll kill that little pipsqueak. If he lays one hand on-Hey, we're nowhere near a kitchen. What's goin' on Kori?"

"I had to find a way to snap you out of your hypnosis. I merely suggested that Logan was throwing away all the meat in your refrigerator. It seemed to have worked."

"Yeah, but look at this place. It's gotta be more technologically advanced than the pentagon. What do you need with all this stuff?" The three turned expectantly to look at Bruce. He just smiled a small secretive smile.

"One never knows when the information he collects could come in handy. This computer has the ability to get into anyplace without being detected. And no one is able to hack into this one. This is what you can use to fix my home system, and maybe you can trace the link Terra used to hack into my system in the first place. Have fun." Bruce walked out of the secret room, leaving behind three surprised people.

"He's acting oddly. I think he's really stressed out. It's not everyday I bring people here, and no one has ever hacked into his private communications system before. He's probably feeling very violated right about now. Someone barged into his private domain, and privacy is something Bruce guards vehemently." Richard stopped talking when he realized Victor and Kori were staring at him with strange expressions on their faces. He smiled a little sheepishly and said, "Sorry, it's all those Psych classes I took. I tend to over analyze people and situations."

"Whatever man, I just wanna get my hands on that fine piece of machinery right there. Now, if you don't mind, the mastah is set to begin his work." Victor cracked his knuckles and a possessive light entered his eyes. He, Kori and Richard walked closer to the console, but when they reached the platform, all the lights and power went off.

"I told you bad things happened when I came near a computer. Does this not prove it?" Kori had grabbed onto Richard's arm when the lights went off. She really didn't like the dark, especially when she was unfamiliar with the surroundings.

"It's probably nothing." But Richard didn't sound too sure about that statement.

Suddenly a loud disembodied voice sounded throughout the room.

"I'm readjusting the codes for you, ignore the power outage, it'll only last a few seconds." Then the voice cut off, and the lights came back on.

"Okay, I think things are back to normal. I suppose we can go and fix things now." Richard was about to move forward when Victor stopped him by holding his arm in front of Richard.

"Wait, you can't just go barging in like that. You have to take your time, savor the experience. Treat her like you would a woman; you have to go slowly, romance her, really warm her up. You can't just jump right in. This computer is top of the line."

"Victor, you have officially lost it. I'm going to start, you can do your little foreplay with the computer if you want, but make it quick. I would like to sleep tonight."

Richard ducked under Victor's arm and walked up to one of the chairs, and began working. Victor heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, but joined Richard. Kori just stood off to the side, not really know what she should do.

Part D

Raven found Logan in the living room, sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on his television. Logan was going so fast that there was no possible way he could actually see what was on the screen.

Raven sat down next to him and took the remote; she was getting dizzy. She flipped through the channels more slowly, stopping on a classic rerun of _Tales from the Crypt_. She loved the crypt keeper; he had a killer laugh and he always made Raven smile with his corny jokes. Oddly enough, the crypt keeper reminded Raven of Logan, even though she wouldn't smile at his jokes.

Raven and Logan just sat in silence, watching fake blood spew from out of a woman's gut. Neither said a word. All was quiet; the only sounds were the screams from the television. The minute hand on a nearby clock moved; a commercial came on. Logan was tapping his hand against his knee, but Raven was sitting completely still, watching some guy sell her on heated condoms for added sensation.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." Logan finally broke the silence. He never could stand too much quiet; it always reminded him of the infirmary, of hospitals; where people got sick and died.

Raven didn't say anything to Logan's statement. She merely raised an inquiring eyebrow. But she never took her eyes off the screen.

"You're trying to get me to talk about Terra; to spill my guts about our relationship. Well, it's not gonna work. I'm not gonna do it. I've moved on, not looked back. I'm over it…her…the relationship. So I don't need to talk about it like some high school girl."

"Okay." Raven shrugged a shoulder and changed the channel, she'd seen that episode of _Tales from the Crypt _before and remembered she didn't really like it.

"It's not working. Pretending you don't wanna know, I know you're pulling that reverse psychology crap. But it won't work I tell you. I'm too smart, I know your tricks." He took a deep breath and was about to start another tirade, but Raven spoke up before Logan could.

"Logan, listen. You obviously felt deeply for Terra. And while I don't want to hear all the details, I'd like to know more about your past; Terra included. But if you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you. But, if you do want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Logan looked shocked when Raven finished talking. Truth be told, Raven was pretty astounded herself, mainly because she meant what she said. But she'd done all she could; the ball was not in Logan's court.

Logan nodded his head, as if he'd come to some decision. He then turned on the couch so that he faced Raven.

"I was the one who found her. I went out to do an errand for Slade; one of his fact finding missions. Terra was hiding in a small broom closet, using that to live in. She was malnourished and dirty and sick. I felt bad for her. She seemed so young and lost, and I couldn't stand the idea that she had to hide and steal food in order to survive. So, I took her to the school."

Logan wasn't looking at Raven, so she couldn't really read his facial expressions. When he suddenly got up, the movement startled Raven. She watched as he disappeared into the back after a hasty "Wait here." Raven heard the sounds of things being moved, of grunting, a couple of curses, and finally a victorious, "Found it!" What ever _it_ was, Raven hoped he'd hurry up. As close a friend as Logan was, Raven just did _not_ do the touchy-feely emotional side of a relationship. It just carried way to much baggage from other people, and frankly she had enough baggage of her own to deal with. But, she supposed she could make a concession for Logan.

Logan came back out, only he was clutching a small box under his right arm. It was brightly decorated with many, many colors, and bits of what appeared to be glass, and reflective foils. It was a hectic piece of work, but it was uniquely beautiful.

"Star-Kori gave this to me before I left. She'd made it after Richard left, while I was still recovering. It's a memory box. She said I should put the things worth remembering in here, both the good and the bad. She would say that life is made up of good and bad memories. It's the promise of the good times that helps us through the bad, but it's the bad times that shape who we become as individuals. That's when we grow the most, and learn the most."

Logan set the box on the table and opened it. Inside were pictures and clippings and other bits of what seemed to be trash. Logan took out some of the pictures. On the first one he showed Raven, it had Kori, Richard, Logan and Victor, all smiling and waving to the camera. They all looked so happy, and so _young._

Logan handed Raven a second picture, then a third and fourth and so on, until Raven lost count. They were all of the four of them, until closer to the end. Then, Terra was there. Someone else must have taken the picture since everyone was smiling and waving at the camera. It was odd seeing everyone that way. Seeing them all young, but doing things adults would do, living adult lives, experiencing things no one should have to experience at such a young age. They were forced to grow up so quickly, and none of them seemed any worse off. Terra excluded of course.

"These are the happy times. I don't have any pictures of the bad times, but I have other things. This is part of the bandage from the last time I was whipped. I tried to get a piece that wasn't drenched in blood, but it was pretty difficult." Logan picked up a small, delicate looking locket. It was heart shaped and had on it an intricate design. In the center of the design, there was a small garnet. "This locket belonged to my mother. It is the only thing I have that proves I had parents. It's my only link to my mother and father. Inside, there is a picture of my mother on one side and my father on the other." He set it down and picked up a ring.

"This is a ring I gave to Terra. I guess it could be called a sort of promise ring."

Raven took it to look at it more closely. It was simple really, just a small silver band with a diamond. But carved on the band was what looked to be a tribal design. It looked vaguely familiar to Raven. However small and simple the ring was, it was nevertheless beautiful.

"When I left, Terra was supposed to come with me. My leaving was the catalyst of sorts, for the plan. It was what was supposed to get the ball rolling. However, no one counted on Terra betraying us to Slade. Richard was in on the plan at first, but then he left and we were one person short. I thought Terra would be a good candidate to take his place. But after Slade's announcement of Kori's status as chosen, Terra became colder and more distant." Raven was having a little trouble keeping up with the conversation. Logan was jumping around from one subject to another, and Raven was sure there was supposed to be a road map to this conversation. Raven snapped back to attention when she realized Logan was still talking.

"We were very, very secretive about the plan to stop Slade. The whole school was in on it, but no one knew the details except Kori, Victor, Terra and me.

"On that final day, when everything was supposed to happen, when the plan was finally going to be put into action, Terra wasn't there. She wasn't with us, at that last gathering to finalize things. No body thought anything of it though."

"Wait, this was after you left, right? How were you able to do all this if you were supposed to have already left by, you know, pretending to have died?" Raven finally caught string of the conversation, but still, that part didn't make any sense.

"I only left to keep from getting killed. That little stipulation pushed the plan up. I was going to leave anyway, only in a different way. When I was punished for the second time, I really did almost die. So we changed the plan and pushed it up, having me leave sooner. What was to happen after was that I was supposed to sneak into the school. Victor was to disable the alarms for me. But I didn't get to do my part. The rest of the school was supposed to have been evacuated, Kori was supposed to have drugged Slade, and I was supposed to set up some explosives around the school. When the school exploded, Slade would go with it. But things didn't go as planned. Terra betrayed us. At the last minute, she stood with Slade, then the building exploded and she…they were buried in the rubble."

As Logan's story dwindled to a close, Raven's head was spinning. She got the gist of it, she thought. Terra betrayed them to Slade, okay, she understood that. The plans for stopping Slade changed because Logan almost died from his second punishment. For a second, Raven pictured Logan stretched out on his stomach, his back ripped to shreds from the lashings he received. She shook that picture out of her head and went back to deciphering Logan's story.

"Okay, I think I understand. I know you're not telling me everything, but that's your prerogative. I don't think I would be able to handle anymore explanations from you."

"Thanks for that. This wasn't exactly easy for me, you know. First of all, Terra meant a lot to me. We were really close then, we were the best of friends. She was the first girl I ever loved, and I got betrayed by her, in more ways than the others did. She didn't just betray me to Slade, she betrayed me _for_ Slade. She chose him over me. And now, she's alive and still with him, and I've got this new life, this better life, and she comes back to ruin it. She threatened you Raven. She threatened to get to me through you. I know you're capable of handling yourself, but Terra is strong, and I…I don't like the thought that she could take you away from me." The last was said so quietly, Raven wasn't sure she heard it correctly.

"Logan…"

"No, Raven, you're my best friend. Believe it or not, but I feel closer to you than to anyone else, even Victor. You're the only family I have left. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially because I have a psycho ex-girlfriend."

Raven, in yet another uncharacteristic display of emotion, reached out and took Logan's hand. Logan looked down at their joined hands, then back up at Raven, his brow furrowed in confusion, but a cute little smile trying to break through.

"You're my best friend also, Logan. And, while I won't promise nothing will happen to me, I will promise that I will try my hardest not to let anything happen to me. I know you'll always be there to help me too. For tonight, don't worry about Terra, or Slade, or even Richard, Kori, and Victor. Just go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Raven added the last part when she saw Logan was about to speak up. He closed his mouth and nodded before he yawned. As he got up, he dragged Raven with him, and started walking down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Uh, Logan-" Raven didn't get to finish that thought because Logan started talking.

"I think I have a guest room around here somewhere. I know when I bought this place; it was supposed to have two bedrooms. I never use it. I think it even has a bed. Worse case, you'll sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." Raven exhaled a relieved breath when Logan said what he said. He must have heard because he turned to look at her briefly, and Raven saw him wink.

Luckily for Raven, Logan did find his guest room, and it was furnished…and it was clean. It wasn't that tacky either. Although the walls were lined with different wildlife posters, and animal right's activist posters, Raven decided she could survive sleeping here for a night.

"Thanks Raven. You don't show it very often, but you really do have a tender heart. And I know you care for me. I won't forget it, even when you're being all snarly and stuff."

Logan then left with a small smile. Raven stayed rooted to the spot for a second before she gave herself a mental shake and went back into the living room to get her laptop. She needed to look over that copy of Terra's call. She went back into her temporary room and prepared for a long night of playing I-Spy.**Part E**

Richard and Victor sat side by side at the consoles, traveling through the computer's mainframe, trying to familiarize themselves with such a powerful piece of equipment. Victor occasionally made little hums of euphoria, and muttered comments of the smoothness and speed of such a beautiful machine. He'd even started addressing the computer as Lucille, and spoke to 'her' more than he spoke to Richard and Kori.

After Richardsat down, he hadmotioned for Kori to pull up a chair next to him. After she did so, Richard started working as well.

"I really have no use right now. I am just sitting here, wasting space." Kori crossed her arms and actually slumped down in her chair.

"Well, next time don't volunteer someone for something until you ask them first." Although Richard was very sympathetic towards Kori, since he was doing the work and she wasn't, he didn't let it show.

"It is just that I feel badly for Bruce. He didn't ask for all of this. We've indisposed him so, and brought him in the middle of a fight that is not his. We have invaded his home and his privacy and his life. I just want to make sure this does not happen again, and who better for the job then the two best people I know?" Kori's voice turned playful at the last.

"Kori will only get you so far with this one Kori, I was planning on getting a good night's sleep tonight." But Richard looked over at Kori and smiled to take away any sting in his words.

"Am I really that demanding?" Kori's question seemed to come from nowhere, but Richard took it in stride.

"Nah, not really. But you do have your moments. Strangely enough, I find it oddly alluring. Kinda like your 'glacial' side. Speaking of which…" Richard cast Kori a sidelong glance, and his wicked smile was showing in full force. It had only become more potent over the years, but luckily Kori was immune. Sort of. Almost. Okay, not at all.

"Oh, do not worry, I am sure you will give me more than ample opportunity to be cold towards you. It is an intrinsic part of your personality."

"Funny girl."

"How did you meet Bruce Wayne? He does not seem to be the type of person who just takes in stray children." Again, Kori's thought process worked in leaps and bounds, and had nothing to do with the previous conversation.

Robin stopped typing and turned to face Kori.

"He caught me."

"Doing what?"

"Stealing."

"You got caught?" Kori tried hard to keep from laughing at Richard, but she was unsuccessful. She enjoyed the fact that Richard, "Mr. Perfect" got caught. It made him a little more human.

"Yeah, laugh it up. It wasn't so funny at the time." Richard thought back to that time.

_Robin had been out of the school for a few days now. He wondered if Starfire knew he was gone, or if she even cared. He didn't realize how much he was used to having her in his life. Right now, things seemed bleak and gray, like nothing would get better, nothing would be right again. Starfire always managed to break any bad mood he was in. She simply had to smile her infectious smile, and things would look up. _

Robin was cold and wet and hungry, and he was almost to Gotham. It was a place to which he didn't want to return. It brought back too many painful memories, and on top of his recent experiences, he didn't feel up to facing them yet. But he knew he didn't have a choice. He would have felt better if Starfire was with him, but that wasn't possible. Not now. So, whether Robin wanted to do this, was ready to face a past full of loss, he had to.

Robin survived by stealing food and clothes. It's what he was trained to do by Slade, and it was something he did well. He could slip in like the mist, unnoticed, unheard, taking only what he needed in order to hold him over until the next time.

Robin reached Gotham city about two weeks after he'd left Slade's school. He had changed from the uniform he wore at the school to a pair of over-sized pants and shirt. It made him look smaller than he already was. His hair was greasy from not being washed, and his skin was smeared with dirt. He was only able to do some cursory washing in public bathrooms.

His first destination was where his world came crashing down, quite literally. He went back to the sight of the circus, where his parents plummeted to their deaths so many years ago. He couldn't remember if it still looked the same, mainly because he didn't see things from the outside. He only saw the inside. And whenever he closed his eyes, the only thing Robin saw was his parents falling from seven stories, landing hard on the ground because they didn't use a net.

It was supposed to be a big show; the important people were there. The commissioner, the mayor, Bruce Wayne. It was supposed to be an important show; it was supposed to be one of the best. That's why his parents worked without a net that night. That's why Anthony Zucco was responsible for his parent's death. He tried to extort money from the circus owners, for protection_. But because they didn't have the money, the owners knew they had to pull in one hell of an audience. So they advertised the _Flying Graysons_, and how they would attempt _"death-defying stunts; flying though the air seven stories up, without a net." _Robin was too young to participate in that. _

He didn't remember much of that night. But he did remember running. He ran as far and as fast as he could. He ignored the calls of his fellow circus mates; he ignored the calls of everyone. And then he met Slade.

And now he was returning, and planning on stealing from Wayne Enterprises.

Robin walked up to the building. He'd managed to pass by the security guards, the dogs and the fences. He'd stolen from Wayne Enterprises before, but he'd never stolen from the headquarters. It was risky venture, but Robin was on an adrenaline high, and he needed the risk to feel alive again. He'd been dead inside, with no direction in his life, since he left the school…and Kori.

Robin had just reached the inner sanctum of the building, the R & D labs. Rumor had it Bruce Wayne's company was working on plans for a new car. It was different from other cars in that it was more like a James Bond car. It had a self-navigation system, self-steering, more comfortable seats. It had a sensor that wouldn't allow the car to start if the driver was drunk or not wearing a seatbelt. It could basically think for itself. There were a lot of foreign companies that would pay top dollar for the blue prints.

When Robin moved further into the lab, the lights suddenly came on. In the center of the room was none other than Bruce Wayne. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning nonchalantly against one of the tables.

"Office hours ended five hours ago. I know you're not one of my employees, so that means you're trespassing, and breaking and entering. Do you really wanna add larceny to the list?"

Robin just stood there; inside his chest his heart beat so painfully against his chest, he was surprised it hadn't busted through. His stomach fluttered erratically and his palms were sweating. Outwardly, however, Robin was the epitome of calm, cool and collected; all in all, unaffected by the unexpected turn of events.

"You gonna say anything?"

"What is there to say? I came, you saw…and now we're at an impasse. You don't wanna let me go, and I don't wanna let you take me in."

Bruce merely lifted an eyebrow at Robin. The kid had spirit, pride, gumption, and a set of steel balls.

"I'll tell you what. Here's the microchip with the blue prints to the car. If you can get it from me, and get out of the building, you get to keep them. If you don't, well, then I get to turn you in to the police. Does that sound fair to you?"

No, not really. Robin was tired, hungry, and he just spent so much time trying to sneak into the building. He didn't want to face Bruce Wayne for something that was technically Bruce's. But Robin was backed into a corner.

"How do I know that microchip really has the blue prints? Or that you'll really let me go when I get it from you?" Robin affected a confident attitude, while mentally weighting his chances. Bruce Wayne wouldn't gamble something so important away needlessly. Sure, he took risks; someone wouldn't become as rich as him if he didn't take risks. Usually the risks were on a sure thing. This little contest was a random factor; the outcome was up in the air. Robin had youth and agility on his side, while Bruce had experience and strength on his. The two were matched quite well.

"You don't know, you'll just have to take my word for it." Robin realized Bruce had answered his question.

Robin just shrugged and charged at Bruce. Bruce blocked the first punch, but…

protectionFlying Graysons"death-defying stunts; flying though the air seven stories up, without a net." 

"Wait a minute, you fought Bruce Wayne? First you tried to steal from him, from his headquarters, and then you fought him? Man, you're insane." Victor had pried himself away from the computer while Richard was telling Kori his history with Bruce.

Kori was staring at Richard in wide-eyed disbelief. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to fight Bruce Wayne. He just gave off an aura that plainly said "Do not mess with me, for I will wipe the floor with you." But then so did Richard.

"If you could just skip the fighting. I do not wish to know the details."

"No problem. I don't think I'd be able to tell them correctly. Anyway, I managed to get the chip from Bruce, but just barely. However, I didn't make it out of the building. I just made it to the roof when he caught up with me. I swear, that man can move as quietly as a shadow when he needs to."

_Bruce walked up to Robin, a small smile on his face. Robin was surprised, Bruce didn't seem angry at all. _

"You move well, and your fighting technique is good. A little raw, but nothing we couldn't work on. What's your name?"

What, we? What's he talking about?   
"Richard." Robin gave Bruce a name he hadn't been called in almost ten years. The only other person who knew it was Starfire.

"Richard what?"

Robin didn't want to give the last bit away. Bruce was there years ago when his parents were killed. He'd make the connection and know. But Bruce had a look on his face that clearly indicated he wouldn't be tricked, lied to, or ignored.

"Grayson. My name is Richard Grayson."

"Then what happened?" Victor was practically on the edge of his seat.

"He did make the connection, and honestly, I don't know why he took me in. He did say something about paying for the damage I'd caused by breaking in, but who knows how Bruce thinks? I'm just grateful he did take me in."

No one said anything. What was there to say? Richard had managed to win over the favor of an eccentric billionaire. Victor, sensing that there was nothing else to learn went back to the computer, typing furiously, and enjoying every second. Richard waited for a bit, ensuring that Victor was completely absorbed in his task and wouldn't be paying attention to what Richard was saying. Then he leaned closer towards Kori and spoke softly.

"I kept an eye on you." Kori looked up, startled.

"What?"

"After I found out about Slade and the school, I kept an eye on you. I wanted to make sure you would be alright."

"Were you the one who sent that anonymous donation to that homeless center? It was for a significantly large amount."

Richard nodded his head. He couldn't tell if Kori was angry Richard felt the need to keep an eye on her, that he'd helped her in any small way he could without her noticing it was him.

"Why did you feel the need to keep an eye on me?" Kori had cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows, a sure sign of curiosity or confusion.

"When I first met you, I had this feeling that…that you would need someone to protect you. You were so innocent of things, of people. And I just put myself into the role of protector." Richard was speaking slowly, as if he was testing the words before he said them. "You had spent so long being protected by the school and me…I…call it habit. I needed to protect you because you needed to be looked after."

Richard just stopped talking. He really didn't know what he was saying. He wasn't good at putting his feelings into words, so he usually didn't.

"Do you still feel the need to protect me, even now?"

"Yes, but not because you need it." Richard quickly added the last bit when he saw Kori's eyes flash dangerously. "I _want_ to look after you now. I know you don't need it, but that makes me wanna do it more. You have grown so much into the woman I've always known you'd be. And it's alluring and attractive and addicting. You have an inner strength that you only showed in bits and pieces when we were younger. So, no, I don't want to be your _knight in shining armor_ because I think you need it, but because I want to do it."

Kori was looking down at their hands. Sometime while Richard was talking, their hands had managed to link together.

"I think that sometimes…I do _need_ it. And it is nice to know I have someone who will look out for me."

"Hey, Richard, when you two are done with the mushy stuff, you wanna get back to work. I don't wanna be at this all night, you know."

Richard gave Kori's hand a small squeeze, which she returned, before he let go and went back to facing the computer.

Part F

Richard and Victor had been working for a while now, tracing the link Terra used. So far, the signal bounced around. She'd covered her tracks well. She cloaked the signal, sending it through places like Tokyo, London, Paris, Athens, and some minor cities. She'd even managed to bounce the signal from inside the Manor itself.

"She's good. I bet Slade helped. Hey, Kori would you mind…" Richard trailed off when he realized that Kori was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen or heard from her for a while now.

"Kori? Kori, where are you?" Richard sent a glance at Victor, but he was too engrossed in the computer. So Richard got up and went to look for Kori himself.

He searched first the left part of the yawning room, and then went to the right. It took him forever to search, but he did find Kori. She was lying on a couch, curled up, sleeping. He supposed she deserved it, what with only getting a few hours of sleep the night before, then shopping all day, then fighting with him.

He let a small and tender smile grace his features, and reached down to remove a lock of hair from Kori's face, then rested his hand against her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

"Come on, we need to get you to bed." Richard reached down and picked Kori up. She made a small sound of protest at being jostled, but didn't wake up. Richard started walking towards the exit when he stopped to think about Victor.

"Hey, I'm taking Kori to bed, then I'm turning in myself. Maybe you should do the same." But Richard received no acknowledgment from Victor. It seemed as if Victor had just found his version of the ultimate Nirvana.

Richard clutched his precious bundle and walked the long trek to where Kori's temporary bedroom was. When Richard reached the hallway, he stood in the middle, thinking for a second. He looked between the door that led to Kori's room and the door that led to his room. It looked at if Richard would be spending another night at the Wayne Manor.

Richard walked into his room and closed the door silently. He walked to the bed and gently lay Kori down on it. She moaned a little at the loss of contact, but settled down immediately. Richard went into the bathroom and did his nightly rituals. He opened up the window to let the cool night breeze flow through the room. Afterwards he walked up to the bed. As quietly as he could, Richard got into it. Richard had just closed his eyes when Kori spoke.

"This is not my room." She was whispering, and had opened her eyes, only just a little bit.

"I know."

Kori smiled a little and moved back until Richard was spooned against her. He reached an arm over and pulled her closer. Kori fell back to sleep with Richard playing with the ring she was wearing.

Richard was surprised that Kori still wore the ring he'd given her so long ago. But he didn't dwell on it. He listened to Kori's breathing settle and even out as she fell into a deeper sleep. He intertwined their fingers and fell asleep himself. And for the first time in a very long time, he wasn't plagued by nightmares and memories of the past.

* * *

**_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. I know it's sometimes a hassle to click on the botton at the bottom, so thank you for taking the time, energy, and the patience to do it.   
I was so excited when I hit fifty reviews. I honestly didn't think I would get that many. Thank you for sticking with me._**

Solodancer789-weirdness is the greatest, so no worries. Be as wierd as you'd like. I can't help but do long chapters. It just seems to happen that way. I shall do my hardest to make the chapters long for the duration of the story. Thanks.

Willow182-Thank you. I had trouble with the fight scene. I can visualize everything in my mind, it's just getting it one the computer comprehensively so the reader can understand that I have some problems with. So, thanks for noticing my fight scene. I must admit, I was rather proud of it.

Laurelinorian-Thank you. It's hard writing in contractions when I should and not use them when I shouldn't. I hope this chapter does it for you. And I hope it's long enough, (with few mistakes?)

Superviolist-I know, I accidentally removed the chapter. It won't happen again. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And, with out giving anything away, Blackfire may or may not show up later.

Hyper Chick-I hope you're happy with this one. I tried to put some Rob/Star fluff in it without going totally overboard.

BrassBanana-Thank you for the fight scene comment. It's a lot harder to write a fight scene than I've ever thought. The details can get confusing and the pronouns, they are so troublesome. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They're always great to read.

Deathraveness-Here's your update. Happy reading.

Nightbolts101-Thank you. I wanted to try using the characters, but in a world of my choosing. I don't know if it's harder to write an AU or one totally based off the show, but all I know is they're fun. Thanks for the compliments.

DarkWarlord-Sorry for the confusion. I'll email you.

Darkprincess1984-I know, I know,I am horrible about not tying up loose ends. All I can say is, the first chapter with the deaths and hearts and kids and stuff was basically the diving board for the story. But since you mentioned, I'll tie everything up by the end.

Kilala63-Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not much, but it furthers the plot.

Jokester-Here you go, all updated and stuff.

Crybaby Walker-thank you. I'm glad you like the story. And to answer your question, no, Kori did not sleep with Slade. It was all a bunch of big misunderstandings and misdirections and stuff.

Jackster222-Here's the next chapter. I hope you like this one too.

So, thank for reading and stuff. Till next time.

Thank you and Please Review.

Jemi.


End file.
